Extreme Fanfic Wrestling
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Extreme Wrestling has come to Fanfiction and who are the stars? That's up to you since this company is for OCs. APPS TEMPORARILY CLOSED
1. Sign Ups

Time for the newest wrestling company and possibly the first oc fanfiction wrestling corporation on fanfiction, you submit the wrestlers to fight, you decide how they act but be creative, remember there are some rules, the rules will be listed at the bottom after the Sign ups

* * *

SINGLE'S COMPETITOR SIGN UP

Name:  
Nickname:  
HT:  
WT:  
Hometown:  
Signature 1 (With description of how it's performed):  
Signature 2:  
Finisher 1:  
Finisher 2 (Optional):  
Finisher 3 (Optional):  
Entrance Music:  
Entrance Motion:  
Gimmick:  
Style (Powerhouse, High-Flyer, Showman, Dirty, Submission Specialist, Brawler etc):  
Face or Heel:  
Background:  
Appearance:  
Wrestling Attire:  
Entrance Attire:  
Personality:  
Match Speciality:

TAG TEAM SIGN UP

Team Name:  
Tag Finisher:  
The rest is the same as single's competitor

MANAGER SIGN UP

Name:  
HT:  
WT:  
Hometown:  
Face or Heel:  
Personality:  
Nickname:  
Background:

* * *

RULES:

1)If you submit a manager, you HAVE to submit the single's competitor or tag team for him/her to manage  
2)You can't copy from other wrestlers  
3)If you submit a female then please let me know  
4)Let me know if there is anything you want me to change about your character (Only Face or Heel, Gimmick, Signatures, Finishers, Entrance Music, Entrance Motion, Style, Wrestling Attire and Entrance Attire are allowed to be changed and you can only slightly tweak the name)  
5) You can submit another character at any time if you want your submitted singles character to have a partner  
6) You must inform me of any changes you want made through PM

**THANK YOU**


	2. Week 1

Time to start

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

==OPENING CREDITS==

==OPENING PYRO==

"WELCOME TO EFW, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer"

"It's great to be here at the first edition of the show"

The song 'The Final Countdown' plays.

"Here is the GM, Henry Michaels, here to make the opening announcement of the show" said Ryan

The GM makes it to the ring.

"Hello everybody, hope you're ready for tonight, to as you know, there is one thing that all wrestling companies have, champions, so tonight, we will begin a tournament to determine the first EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION" said Henry

The song 'Chacarron Macharon' plays and a man about 6"6 in a black suit walks to the ring.

"Oh my god, this man is the brutal brit himself, right out of England, it's 'Silverslick' Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"Listen Henry, I do believe that you and I both know that only 1 man is deserving of the gold, and that man is me" said Jack

"Jack, I know you're a good competitor, that's why I signed you, but in this business, nothing is given, everything is earned, so you can back off, because you are not going to just be handed the belt, so you better go to the back because you're tournament match is tonight" said Henry

==MATCH 1==

The song 'In da club' by 50 Cent plays and a big African American man wearing blue armbands, white wristbands, blue boots, white kneepads and red/white striped shorts approaches the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"This first match is scheduled for 1 fall and it is an opening round match in the World Championship tournament, introducing first, from Philadelphia. Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola Martins, the ring announcer

"Here comes EFW's resident boxer, Thunder Long" said Travis

"As a pro boxer, he went 95-7 with 73 knockouts" said Ryan

"That is impressive, but we will see how good he is when it comes to wrestling" said Travis

Weird circus music plays and a fat man with a black Mohawk, white/black face paint, a black tank top that said 'Circus Insanity' and Black sweat pants walks to the ring pretending to limp.

"And his opponent, from the Circus of Insanity, weighing 324 pounds, Brutal Barry"

"Now this man is just freaking weird" said Travis

"True, he worked in the circus with his brother, who you will see later tonight, they were clowns in the circus, they scared everyone who came and they got fired because of it" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go" said Ryan

"And both wrestlers starting things off with a lockup, Thunder Long quickly turns it into an armlock" said Travis

"Thunder Irish Whips Barry into the corner and charging at him with a huge body splash" said Ryan

"He could be going for an atomic drop but Barry counters into a DDT" said Ryan

"Remember that Barry has a 58 pound weight advantage" said Travis

"He's definitely a big guy, but even though Brutal Barry has a weight advantage, Thunder Long has a height advantage" said Ryan

"Of 2 inches" said Travis

"Still counts" said Ryan

"And Barry with a huge lariat, and the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Thunder kicks out!

"Kick out at 2 by Long, wait..." said Ryan

"SUPERKICK" said both commentators

"A huge Superkick by Thunder Long, and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! Barry kicks out!

"And another kick out, but I think that Thunder might be ready to end it" said Ryan

Thunder Long appears to set up for an Oklahoma Slam.

"Here it comes" said both commentators

Thunder starts running with Barry still on his shoulder, he turns the slam into a reverse piledriver.

"The Thunder before the Lightning, and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, THUNDER LONG" said the ring announcer

"Thunder Long takes Barry out of the tournament, he's going to the quarter finals" said Ryan

"But who will he face?" asked Travis

Thunder leaves the ring. He walks backstage, when he reaches the stage, a man that is dressed in a purple/ orange version of Barry's attire and a green Mohawk strikes him from behind.

"Oh my god, who's that?" asked Ryan

"That's Leonard, Barry's brother" said Travis

"He's in action next" continued Travis

==Commercial break==

Leonard is in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

The song 'All Electric' by Anna Margaret & Nevermind plays.

Pyro goes off, a man in a yellow/ orange, long leg singlet and a yellow mask that covers the upper half of his head comes to the ring, as he walks to the ring, the pyrotechnics appear to follow him.

"This bout is set for 1 fall and it is an opening round contest in the World Title Tournament, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE" said Lola

"Powerline is a great in-ring competitor and has a great entrance, I wouldn't be surprised if he won the tournament" said Ryan

"And his opponent, from the circus of insanity, weighing 329 pounds, Last Laugh Leonard"

The Bell Rings.

"Powerline and Last Laugh, starting things off with a test of strength, remember that Powerline is quite a wrestling technician so he is good with submissions and reversals, Leonard is more of a powerhouse, and likes to use his massive size to his advantage" said Travis

"Looks like Leonard won the test of strength, now an Irish whip into the turnbuckle and a huge splash, picks him up and a BODY SLAM" said Ryan

"God, Leonard is a strong guy" said Travis

"That he is, here's a cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Powerline kicks out!

"Wait, look out" said Travis

"Thunder Long, it's Thunder Long, standing behind Leonard, SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Thunder Long just hit a Superkick to Leonard, ref didn't see it, Powerline covers" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, POWERLINE"

"No way, with a little help from Thunder Long, Powerline is going to the quarter finals" said Travis

Thunder & Powerline look at each other, realising something

"Wait, what's happening?" asked Ryan

"I think they just realised that it's them 2 in the next round" said Travis

==Commercial break==

"This next match is scheduled for 1 fall and it is an opening round contest in the World Title Tournament" said the ring announcer

Jack Threlfall's music played.

Jack starts generically walking to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, Jack Threlfall"

"Jack Threlfall is a mean man, he is 6"6 and nearly 300 pounds" said Ryan

"He will rip you apart" said Travis

The song Wanted Dead or Alive (Instrumental) by Jon Bon Jovi plays and a man wearing baggy blue jeans, black boots and a brown waistcoat with brown hair and a moustache started walking to the ring while drinking from a flask.

"And his opponent, from Fort Worth, Texas, weighing 259 pounds, Bruiser Bencia"

"Bencia is a double tough man, he will drink from his flask and kick your ass" said Ryan

"He's mean and the fans love to see him compete" said Travis

"He wants the world title, but he's got to go through Silverslick first" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Jack starting things off with a big boot, he whips Bencia into the corner and follows with a huge splash" said Ryan

"Jack really does not play nice, he's just slamming Bencia's head into the turnbuckle" said Travis

"And he follows it up with a double axe handle to a downed Bruiser" said Ryan

"You have to respect Threlfall's in ring ability" said Travis

"That is true, I also respect the strategy to take out the arms of Bruiser Bencia with that knee drop to the arm" said Ryan

"He tries to go for something else but Bruiser reverses it" said Travis

"And a DDT for good measure" said Ryan

Bencia climbs to the top rope.

"Bruiser going high risk, but a big boot from Threlfall prevents anything" said Ryan

"Now Threlfall trying a grounded stomp but Bruiser Bencia counters it into a Dragon Screw" said Travis

"Punch to the head by Bruiser followed by a backhand and a gut kick by Jack...and a Suplex for good measure" said Ryan

"Now Jack hits him with a cross body" said Travis

Jack runs to the ropes

"Rebounding of the ropes, SPEAR FROM BENCIA" said Travis

"Leg drop but Threlfall moves out of the way" said Ryan

"Arm drag by Bencia" said Ryan

Bencia hits a springboard Moonsault off the ropes.

"SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, Just because Bencia likes to use his strength, that doesn't mean he doesn't like to fly" said Travis

"Trying another leg drop but Threlfall just moved out of the way" said Ryan

Threlfall is starting to get angry

"Threlfall trying a choakslam AND BENCIA REVERSES INTO A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBUSTER" said Ryan

Bencia tries something on a grounded Jack Threlfall but Jack reverses it into a low blow.

"OH MY GOD, A LOW BLOW" said Travis

"Now a grounded punch and another Axe Handle" continued Travis

Bruiser gets up.

"Bencia is back up but he walks right into a choakslam, wait, HE REVERSED IT AGAIN" said Ryan

Bruiser goes to the top rope just as Jack gets back to his feet.

"What's he trying here?" asked Ryan

Jack throws him off the top turnbuckle and back onto the mat.

"A Deadly Drive by Threlfall" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall gets an idea.

"Uh oh, what now?" asked Travis

Jack gets Bencia into a headlock and drops down.

"DDT, A DDT BY JACK THRELFALL" said Travis

Threlfall picks up Bruiser Bencia and prepares for a powerbomb.

"This can't be good" said Ryan

Jack hooks both arms.

"This really can't be good" said Travis

Jack Threlfall lifts Bruiser up and drops him down, executing a...

"TIGER BOMB, THE TIGERBOMB BY JACK THRELFALL AND THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jack Threlfall"

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the Zero G portion of the tournament" said Ryan

"For those of you who don't know what Zero G means, it means Zero Gravity, these men are the most high flying wrestlers ever to compete, they're like our version of TNA's X-Division" said Travis

The song Better Than This by Ross Lynch plays and a man wearing a sky blue version of Powerline's outfit runs to the ring.

"This bout is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said the ring announcer.

"Thunderbolt is an amazing in ring athlete, he's fast, he's smart and he is dangerous" said Ryan

Traditional Korean Instrumental music plays and an Asian man wearing dark orange wrestling trunks (The types of ones that wrestlers like Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, Batista and Triple H wear, just so there's no confusion) and orange/black kick pads and orange wrist tape walked to the ring with holding a flag.

"And his opponent, from South Korea, weighing 210 pounds, Devil Child"

"Now Devil Child is just mean, he is definitely not a nice guy" said Travis

The bell rings.

"And Thunderbolt kicks things off with a dropkick, a grounded Axe Handle and a stomp" said Travis

"Thunderbolt picks up Devil Child and NAILS him with a choakslam, not the kind of move a high flyer would use" said Ryan

"No it is not, Thunderbolt gonna try something else but Devil Child reverses it" said Travis

The 2 wrestlers just stare at each other.

"Now a stare down between these 2" said Ryan

"Devil Child tries to hit Thunderbolt, but Thunderbolt hits him with a backhand chop and a knee to the gut first" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt has Devil Child up, and drops him down with a Suplex" said Ryan

"Devil Child gets up quick, just as Thunderbolt goes up to the top rope" said Travis

"MISSLE DROPKICK by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Followed up with a knee drop to the arm of Devil Child" said Travis

"Thunderbolt tries to pick up Devil Child, but Devil Child reverses it" said Ryan

"Now Devil Child trying a running manoeuvre but Thunderbolt counters into a body slam" said Travis

"Thunderbolt tries to pick him up again but Devil Child reverses it into a Dragon Screw" said Ryan

"And Devil Child hits Thunderbolt with a Jawbreaker" said Travis

"Devil Child trying to pick up Thunderbolt this time but he reverses into a Monkey Flip" said Ryan

"Wait, roll up, Thunderbolt has Devil Child in a roll up" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Thunderbolt" said the ring announcer

"Thunderbolt will face Jack Threlfall next week in the quarter finals" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget to join us on February 27th for EFW's first PPV, Ruthless Aggression, where we will crown the first ever EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"Also, we will crown other champions, we will go into more detail next week but for now, let's continue with the tournament" said Ryan

The song Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead plays and a man wearing a red bodysuit with black "M"s and a matching mask, gloves and kick pads walks to the ring, alongside a 7" man with black hair, wearing light blue jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

"This next match is set for 1 fall, introducing first, from wherever the hell he desires, accompanied by Kevin Stang, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said the ring announcer.

"MARRK is a mean man, he will pull your bones out through your nose" said Travis

"And he's even more dangerous with that big man, Kevin Stang, what's his story?" asked Ryan

"Kevin used to be an in ring athlete until a knee injury forced him into an early retirement, unfortunate, if he didn't have that injury then he would have competed for his old companies World Title" said Travis

"That's unfortunate" said Ryan

The song Undead, also by Hollywood Undead plays and a man with blonde hair, blue elbow pads, white boots, white shorts, black gloves and white/black/blue face paint walks to the ring.

"And his opponent, from the Melbourne, Australia, weighing 229 pounds, Giant Guppy"

"Giant Guppy loves to compete and he loves the fans, he will do whatever it takes to win" said Travis

"It's men like him that make me wish I was still in the ring" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Guppy starting things off with a punch to the face" said Travis

"MARKK answers back with a knee and a boot that takes Guppy right out of the ring" said Ryan

"MARKK rolling out of the ring and connects with a repeated knee drop to the arm of Giant Guppy" said Travis

"Rolling back into the ring, rebound off the ropes AND A SUICIDE DIVE, A SUICIDE DIVE BY MARKK" continued Travis

"Unfortunately, Guppy moved out of the way just in time, MARKK running towards Guppy BUT RAN RIGHT INTO A RIGHT HAND" said Ryan

"MARKK answers back with a backhand and a knee" said Travis

"And a Suplex to the outside by MARKK, onto the arena floor" said Ryan

"Guppy getting up quick and connecting with an enziguri" continued Ryan

"And a knee drop of his own onto the arm of MARKK and a stomp" said Travis

"Guppy going onto the apron AND A SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT, OOH MARKK moved out of the way but luckily Guppy landed on his feet" said Ryan

"I thought Cats landed on their feet, not fish" continued Ryan

"Repeated punches by Guppy followed with 2 backhand chops by MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK now has Guppy in a headlock, what's he gonna do here...JUST THROWING GUPPY RIGHT INTO THE APRON" continued Travis

"Normally, by now this match would end in a double count-out but thanks to GM, Henry Michaels, a count out can only occur if only one wrestler is out of the ring, that way the match can't end in a draw and no one will receive an unfair BYE" said Ryan

"MARKK gets into the ring and Guppy follows suit" said Travis

"MARKK trying a running cross body but Guppy reverses into a body slam" said Ryan

"Guppy going up just as MARKK gets up, Guppy trying a flying lariat but MARKK moves out of the way in time" said Travis

"German Suplex by MARKK, but Guppy lands on his feet, now a tie up" continued Travis

"Irish Whip by MARKK into the corner followed up by a corner dropkick" said Ryan

"Repeatedly slamming Guppy's head into the corner, Guppy is down and MARKK puts him in an armbar" continued Ryan

"Guppy escaping that submission" said Travis

"Suplex attempt here by MARKK but Guppy REVERSING INTO A DDT" said Ryan

"Rebounding off the ropes, Guppy trying a shooting star splash but MARKK moved out of the way" said Travis

"Boot to the gut by MARKK and a lock up" said Ryan

"Another DDT by Guppy, looks like MARKK is feeling a little dizzy" continued Ryan

"Rebounding off the ropes again and this time Guppy connects with the shooting star splash" said Travis

"Stomping on MARKK and going up top" said Ryan

"MARKK rolls out of the ring and starts taunting" said Travis

"Guppy gets down and MARKK rolls back into the ring" said Ryan

"Atomic Drop by MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK now tries to Irish whip Guppy into the corner but Guppy counters with an Irish whip of his own" said Ryan

"Guppy trying a Monkey Flip but MARKK counters into a power bomb, leaving Guppy dizzy this time" continued Ryan

"Suplex by MARKK, followed by a body slam" said Travis

"MARKK going up and attempting something but Guppy counters into a Frankensteiner" said Ryan

"MARKK gets up and quickly hits a choakslam onto Guppy" said Travis

"Now MARKK thinking of something but Guppy reverses into a head scissors and yet another DDT" continued Travis

"Guppy going for a cover but only a 2 count" said Ryan

"Running cross body by MARKK, now he could be going for a figure four but Guppy reverses it into a Monkey Flip" said Travis

"MARKK gets up quickly and nails Guppy with the boot" continued Travis

"Goes for the pin but Guppy turns it around into a Dragon Screw" said Ryan

"Boot to the gut by Guppy answered by a boot to the gut by MARKK" continued Ryan

"Irish whip into the corner again followed by another corner dropkick" said Travis

"MARKK could be attempting a power bomb but Guppy reverses into a back body drop" said Ryan

Guppy gets MARKK onto his shoulders.

"Guppy could be going for a Cradle Shock here, but MARKK escapes and pushes Guppy right into...A BIG BOOT BY KEVIN STANG, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT, MARKK INTO THE COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK"

"MARKK gets the win here tonight but using dirty tactics to do it" said Travis

==COMMERCIAL BREAK==

"Well, the first round of the tournament is almost over, in the quarter finals, we will have Thunder Long taking on Powerline, we will see Jack Threlfall face off against Thunderbolt and MARKK will take on the winner of our final match of the night" said Travis

Grunge music starts to play. A man with no hair, a big beard, tattoos of wings on his back and green pants walks to the ring.

"This is the final match of the night, introducing first, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, Barberino" said the ring announcer

"I'm not sure if there's anything to say about this guy" said Travis

Military music plays and a man with red hair, green elbow pads, green wrist tape, a military hat, a camouflage shirt and green pants walks to the ring. Next to him is a bald man wearing the same clothes as him but with gloves instead of elbow pads, plus, his clothes were more of a light brown.

"And his opponent, accompanied by SGT Hardin, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, CPL Wilczynski"

"Now this man is just vicious, the only reason he's part of the Zero G division is because he weighs less than 240 pounds" said Travis

The bell rings

"The match starts, AND A HUGE LARIET TO START things off by CPL Wilczynski" said Travis

"Now picking him up above his head, AND HE THROWS HIM OUT OF THE RING AND INTO THE FRONT ROW OF THE CROWD" said Ryan

"That is the Military Toss by Wilczynski, now the ref must begin counting" said Travis

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!

"The winner as a result of a count-out, with a new match record of 20 seconds, CPL WILCZINSKI"

"My god, 20 seconds, that's just domination" said Travis

"Well, that's it for this week, join us next time on EFW" said Ryan

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

**1) THUNDER LONG VS POWERLINE IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**2) JACK THRELFALL VS THUNDERBOLT IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**3) MARKK (WITH KEVIN STANG) VS CPL WILCZYNSKI (WITH SGT HARDIN) IN A QUARTER FINAL MATCH IN THE WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT**

**THAT AND MORE NEXT WEEK.**

Who do you think will win next week?

Who do you think will win the entire tournament?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Week 2

Get ready for the new edition, I know it's a few days early

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME Everybody, for those of you who don't know me, I am Travis Cade, with me as always is Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, huge night tonight, things are heating up in the World Title Tournament, tonight, Thunder Long will take on Powerline, Jack Threlfall goes up against Thunderbolt and MARKK faces the dominant CPL Wilczynski" said Ryan

"The winners of those matches will face of next week in the semi final triple threat, in that match, whoever is pinned is out and the 2 people who aren't pinned will face off at Ruthless Aggression for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship" said Travis

"Also tonight, it's the debut of some people who you did not see last week as well as EFW's first ever tag team match and the first ever Blossom match" said Ryan

"For those of you who don't know what a Blossom is, it's basically this company's lady wrestlers" said Travis

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring.

"I just love this mans entrance, it's like the pyro actually follows him" said Ryan

Powerline grabs a mic.

"People, I'm glad to see we are sold out tonight IN KNOXVILLE, because tonight, I am going to beat Thunder Long, go to the semi finals next week, pin whoever I need to, progress to the finals at Ruthless Aggression, and win THE EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP"

Thunder Long's music plays.

Thunder already has a mic.

"Hold up, Hold up, Powerline, you don't actually think you can beat me tonight, right?" asked Thunder

"I know it" replied Powerline

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have won last week"

"Yes I would have, I know I was going to win whether or not you got involved, you just sped up the process"

"Powerline, if you feel so confident, why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"Keep talking"

"Tonight, we let the fans decide what match they want to see, we each pick a stipulation and just before our match, the fans will vote on the match they want us to compete in" said Thunder

"Alright, so what match do you suggest?" asked Powerline

"My match speciality...A Boxing Match" said Thunder Long

"Deal, but if the fans don't want that, they can select...A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH"

Thunder Long hesitated.

"I ACCEPT"

==Commercial Break==

Relaxing Japanese Music plays and an Asian man with tattoos of Japanese Kanji, wearing white pants that people wear to Karate or Judo lessons walks to the ring, behind him is Devil Child.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Osaka, Japan, weighing 212 pounds, Shogun Yanai" said the ring announcer

"This man loves to fight" said Travis

"He grew up in Osaka, at the age of 18 he joined an Asian wrestling company where he joined forces with Devil Child, since then, they have always worked together" said Ryan

"Aside from last week" said Travis

"Oh sure" said Ryan

Mexican music starts to play. A man wearing a green/brown/yellow, reptile like bodysuit and a green mask with red eye holes walks to the ring, next to him is a man the same height, wearing a yellow pair of those wrestling trunks that look like speedos, white knee pads, white boots, black wristbands and a turquoise mask.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Furious Frye, from Hidalgo, Mexico, weighing 175 pounds, Dark Hado"

"Dark Hado comes to us from the Mexico City Wrestling Association, he is not a nice guy"

The bell rings.

"And these 2 start off with a lock up, Yanai turning it into an arm lock" said Ryan

"And now Hado, turns it around into a headlock, and a head scissors takedown" said Travis

"Yanai getting up quickly and A BUZZSAW KICK, Yanai with the Buzzsaw Kick, that has to be it, no just a 2 count" said Ryan

"Yanai with a headlock now, and an elevated DDT" said Travis

"Frye on the apron, distracting the referee, Devil Child getting involved now, and a Superkick onto Frye"

"Yanai with another elevated DDT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Shogun Yanai" said The ring announcer

"That was quick" said Ryan

==GM Office==

EFW General Manager, Henry Michaels in in his office, there are 8 women behind him, in front of him is a table with something on it that is covered by a cloth.

"Hello everyone, I am EFW GM, Henry Michaels, our first PPV will be Ruthless Aggression, at that event, these 8 Blossoms will battle it out in a gauntlet match..."

He removes the cloth, revealing a pink strapped wrestling belt with a gold, heart shaped sideplate on each side and a centreplate similar to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship.

"...for this, the EFW Blossom Championship, tonight, 2 women will compete against eachother, and over the next few weeks leading up to the event, Blossoms will be competing to impress me and increase their chances of gaining an advantage in the gauntlet"

==Match 2==

MARKK's music starts to play and MARKK comes to the ring with Kevin Stang next to him.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is a quarter final match in the EFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, accompanied by Kevin Stang, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said the ring announcer

"Here comes MARKK, last week, he just cheated to get to this match" said Ryan

"Last Week, MARKK was facing Giant Guppy, Guppy was setting up for the Cradle Shock when MARKK escaped the hold and pushed Guppy right into the big boot of Kevin Stang" said Travis

CPL Wilczynski's music plays and CPL Wilczynski walks to the ring with SGT Hardin.

"And his opponent, accompanied by SGT Hardin, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing 239 pounds, CPL Wilczynski"

"CPL was amazing last week, winning the match by count out in 20 seconds, he just picked his opponent up and threw him right into the front row" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And here we go, and CPL with a backhand to start things off and a closed fist punch" said Travis

"CPL backs MARKK into a corner and REPEATEDLY HITTING HIM with the back elbows" said Ryan

"CPL is just dominant" said Travis

"MARKK getting Irish Whipped into the ropes and CPL WITH A REBOUNDING BIKE KICK" said Ryan

"Repeated shots to the head" said Travis

"Now a chin lock by CPL" said Ryan

"CPL now, picking up MARKK, could be going for the Military Press, NO, MARKK escapes in time" said Travis

"Now a hard Irish whip by CPL into the corner, AND A HUGE LARIET" continued Travis

"CPL Wilczynski is just deadly" said Ryan

"CPL now hooking the arm, ANACONDA VISE, THE ANACONDA VISE, SHADES OF WWE SUPERSTAR, CM PUNK" said Travis

"Wait, MARKK has his hand on the bottom rope, CPL has to break the hold" said Ryan

"Get off him CPL" said EFW Referee, Zach Darrens

1! 2! 3! 4! 5!

"The winner of this match, as a result of a disqualification, MARKK" said the ring announcer

"And CPL has been DQed but he's still not releasing that Anaconda Vise" said Ryan

CPL lets go, he stands over MARKK, he turns around to see Kevin Stang setting up a big boot, but CPL dodges.

"Woah, CPL dodging the boot by Stang, wait, CPL HAS STANG SET UP FOR THE MILITARY PRESS" said Travis

"Look at the strength" said Ryan

CPL throws Kevin forward.

"Well, in the semi finals, we will see MARKK, but who will join him?" asked Travis

==Backstage==

Shogun Yanai and Devil Child were talking backstage about Yanai's victory.

"Well done Yanai, you did great earlier tonight" said Devil Child

"Thank you Devil Child, and I know that you are better than everyone in the World Title Tournament, last week, Thunderbolt's victory was fluke" said Yanai

"Hello gentlemen" said EFW GM, Henry Michaels.

"Kon'nichiwa" said Shogun Yanai

"Annyeonghaseyo" said Devil Child

"What was that?" asked Henry

"That is how you say 'Hello' in our native languages" said Shogun Yanai

"Ah, well, boys, I have great news, there is a guy debuting tonight, and he said he wanted to face anyone on roster, he doesn't care who, so I decided that his opponent should be one of you two, but since Yanai has already competed tonight, I guess that just leaves you Devil Child" said Henry

"Good luck...and by the way...that match...is next"

"Woah, a new star taking on Devil Child next"

==Commercial Break==

Devil Child is already in the ring. Shogun Yanai is ringside.

The remix version of Hero by Skillet plays, the lights go out, when the music picks up, the lights go back on, on the stage is a man with blonde, spiky hair, a red shirt, black jean that stop at his knees, black boots with red laces, black knee pads that have a red letter "H" on the right knee and a red "B" on the left knee, black, fingerless gloves and his back to the ring, he stretches his arms out and pyro goes off, he looks over his shoulder to the ring, turns around and walks to the ring giving fans high fives, next to him is a woman with long, blonde hair, wearing cowgirl boots, a white tank top and a white skirt that stops at her knees.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Shogun Yanai, from South Korea, weighing 210 pounds, Devil Child" said the ring announcer

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Jennifer Smith, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter Blakesfield, an impressive in ring athlete, accompanied by his girlfriend, the beautiful Jennifer Smith" said Travis

Before the bell rings, Hunter takes off his shirt, revealing that he has a chest tattoo.

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Both men starting things off with a lock up, Hunter pushing Devil Child into the corner" said Ryan

"Referee, Tom Adam, asking Hunter to back up, Hunter releases the lock up and DEVIL CHILD, with a kick to the gut and a punch to the head of Hunter Blakesfield" said Travis

"Devil Child trying to Irish Whip Hunter into the corner, but Devil Child just isn't strong enough and Hunter reverses with an Irish Whip of his own" said Ryan

"Hunter with a shoulder thrust in the corner, starting to go to work on the ribs of Devil Child" said Travis

Hunter puts Devil Child onto his shoulder.

"What's Hunter going for here?" asked Travis

"A RUNNING Oklahoma Power slam by Hunter, man this guy is strong" said Ryan

"Jennifer Smith, looking happy at how well her boyfriend is doing against Devil Child" said Travis

"Hunter Blakesfield now, going into the corner setting Devil Child up for something here" said Ryan

Devil Child gets up and Hunter runs right at him, hitting him with a...

"SPEAR, A spear by Hunter Blakesfield, now going for the cover" said Travis

On the outside, Shogun Yanai starts walking towards Jennifer Smith, when she sees him, she gets scared and tries to walk away.

"Uh oh this doesn't look good" said Ryan

Jennifer trips

"Hunter noticing what's going on" said Travis

Hunter releases the pin cover and climbs out of the ring.

"Look out Yanai" said Ryan

"Hunter with repeated punches to the head of Shogun Yanai, AND AN IRISH WHIP RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS" said Travis

"Hunter doing the noble thing and protecting his girlfriend" said Ryan

Hunter climbs back into the ring and covers Devil Child.

1! 2! Kick out

"Devil Child was given time to recover, but do you think he should have kicked out?" asked Travis

"I don't think so, Hunter looks like he just got mad" said Ryan

Hunter puts Devil Child into a Celtic Cross hold (The type used by Finlay, not Sheamus).

"What's Hunter going for here?" asked Travis

Hunter turns the move into a bulldog.

"That is a move that Hunter calls the Eight Second Ride" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Hunter Blakesfield"

Hunter would have won quicker if it hadn't been for Shogun Yanai coming after Jennifer.

Hunter asks for a mic.

"HEY YANAI, listen, I thought that this match would just be for fun, but what you did to Jennifer was not right, from now on, if either of you two, harm Jennifer in any way, I will hunt you both down and rip you in half" said Hunter

Henry Michaels music plays. The GM appears at the entrance ramp.

"Well said Hunter, and it's obvious that you want revenge" said Henry

"That's right" said Hunter

"Well you can have your revenge next week, when you face Shogun Yanai, one on one, in a Hard-core Match...with Devil Child BANNED from ringside" said the GM

"WOAH, next week, Hunter Blakesfield will fight Shogun Yanai, no DQ, no Count out, no Time Limit and no rules" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Well ladies and gentlemen, up next is the next round in the EFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, Jack Threlfall takes on Thunderbolt, but let's take a look at the Tale of the tape" said Travis

**TALE OF THE TAPE  
JACK THRELFALL :NAME: THUNDERBOLT  
6"6 :HT: 5"11  
299LBS :WT: 199LBS  
ROTHERHAM, ENGLAND :HOMETOWN: RENO, NEVADA  
TIGERBOMB :MAIN FINISHER: 450 SPLASH  
SHOWMAN :STYLE: HIGH FLYER**

"That match is up next" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack Threlfall starts Generically walking to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, 'Silverslick' Jack Threlfall"

"Jack Threlfall is dangerous, I once saw him at a local wrestling company in England, he had this guy in a dragon sleeper and literally tore off some of the guys skin" said Travis

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt runs to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt is close friends with another man in the tournament, Powerline, imagine what would happen if it was Thunderbolt and Powerline in the finals" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And there two start off with a test strength that is won by Threlfall, now a guck to the gut by Jack, this man is just mean" said Travis

"Now repeated shots to the head of Thunderbolt, Threlfall picks him up AND DROPS HIM with an Atomic Drop" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out quick by Thunderbolt who delivers a kick to the leg of Jack Threlfall, and another one, another one" said Travis

"You saying that reminds me of my wife counting change" joked Ryan

"Jack Threlfall just shoves Thunderbolt away AND A BIG BOOT" said Travis

"Now Jack Threlfall wrenching the head of Thunderbolt, drops down with a DDT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Referee, Billy Kyler rules that was just a 2 count" said Travis

"Threlfall hooking the arms of Thunderbolt, going for the Tigerbomb" said Ryan

When Jack is about to drop Thunderbolt down, Thunderbolt turns the move into a sunset flip roll up.

"Wait, the reversal, and the count" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"WHAT?!" Yelled both commentators

"Here is your winner, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt just shocked us all by beating Jack and advancing to the tournament semi finals and Jack Threlfall is in shock" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

The song Freezing Moon by Mayhem plays and an African American woman with grey hair wearing a white wrestling attire with long white boots walks to the ring like a narcissist.

"The following Blossom match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Little Rock, Arkansas, Miss Mayhem"

"Miss Mayhem, her name says it all" said Travis

The song 'Unchained' by Blood on the Rocks plays and a woman wearing black and red spandex like Harley Quinn with a glittery red cape, a top hat and holding a cane with a skull on top does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 125 pounds, Tristen Colden"

"Scary as Hell is Tristen Colden, she is currently married to a very scary pro wrestler in WWE, that wrestler...Kane" said Travis

"Woah" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And these two ladies start things up with a lock up which Colden turns into a neckbreaker" said Ryan

"Now repeated stomps and grounded punches by Tristen" said Travis

"This woman is the princess of hell" said Ryan

Tristen Irish whips Mayhem into the ropes and rebounds into a Black Hole Slam into a Piledriver.

"DEVIL'S KISS, THE DEVIL'S KISS BY TRISTEN COLDEN" said Ryan

Tristen puts Mayhem into a headlock and performs a running bulldog into a DDT.

"And that is the Chicago Special" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Tristen Colden"

Tristen gets a steel chair from under the ring.

"What's she doing?" asked Ryan

Tristen drops the chair in the centre of the ring.

"Uh oh" said Ryan

Tristen puts Mayhem into another headlock and hits another Chicago Special onto the chair.

"OH MY GOD, I don't think Tristen wants Miss Mayhem to make it to the Gauntlet Match a Ruthless Aggression" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

In the GM office, Henry Michaels is holding 2 matching wrestling belts.

"At Ruthless Aggression, we decide champions, including the tag team champions. Tonight, the 2 teams that will be competing for the tag titles will be competing against eachother in a tag team match, actually, rather than later tonight, it's next" said Henry

At the ring, Creepy Circus Music plays and Brutal Barry and Laughing Leonard walk to the ring slowly.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 693 pounds, Brutal Barry, Laughing Leonard, The Circus Clowns"

"Not these 2, like I said last week, they came from the circus and they were fired for scaring the audience" said Travis

The song Sick of it by Skillet plays and 2 men wearing baggy jeans, fingerless gloves and biker boots walk to the ring, dancing like idiots, both hat several tattoos (Sort of like Randy Orton for one and CM Punk for the other), they both had eye makeup aswell, one had a big blue Mohawk and the other was wearing a big top hat with horns.

"And there opponents, from New York City, at a combined weight of 458 pounds, 'The Weirdo' Flare Jack, 'The Creep' Madd Max, The Misfits"

"Now these 2 are just crazy lunatics who just want to have some fun, Flare Jack is the one with the Mohawk and Max is the one with the Top Hat" said Travis

"These two, I believe, are the only guys ever to have more mental instability than the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

The Bell rings, Flare Jack starts things off with Brutal Barry.

"Well Brutal Barry tries to hit Flare Jack with a Lariat but Flare ducks out of the way, and WHAT IS THIS?" asked Travis

Flare Jack grabs the referee by the shirt collar and pushes him into a corner.

"Like I said, The Misfits are just crazy" said Ryan

"Barry pulling Flare out of the corner and repeated shots to the head, letting the referee get away" said Travis

"Now Barry slamming Flare's head into the turnbuckle, WAIT, Look at this" said Ryan

"Even after Barry stopped slamming Flare Jack's head into the turnbuckle, Flare Jack continued to do it to himself" said Travis

"Flare Jack just crawling to the opposite turnbuckle and making the tag to Madd Max, OH my god"

Madd Max goes after the ref.

"Madd Max going after the referee now" said Ryan

"These guys are freakin' Nuts" said Travis

"Barry now Irish whipping Max into the ropes and WHAT THE HELL?" asked Ryan

"Flare Jack pulling down the bottom rope and causing his own tag team partner to fall out of the ring" said Travis

"Now look, Flare Jack is attacking his own partner" said Ryan

"Is he betraying him or is he just stupid?" asked Travis

"Irish whips Max back into the ring" said Ryan

"Oh come on, Madd Max just tried to tag in Laughing Leonard, THAT'S NOT YOUR PARTNER YOU FREAKING IDIOT" said Travis

"They may be nuts but they are extremely funny" said Ryan

"That is true, now Madd Max tagging in the right man, WOAH, a spear by Flare Jack, and a Superkick to Laughing Leonard" said Travis

"Now Flare tagging Max back in, Flare has Barry in a headlock, Max puts Barry into a Snapmare clutch, DROPS HIM DOWN" said Ryan

"Snapmare Driver and Headlock Driver combination" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, The Misfits"

"They are lunatics but they get the job done" said Travis

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the main event, Powerline vs Thunder Long" said Travis

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring throwing punches.

"This bout is the main event of the evening and is the final quarter final match in the EFW World Championship Tournament, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said the ring announcer

"Here comes the EFWs resident Boxer, Thunder Long

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring, his pyrotechnics following him to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' POWERLINE"

"Best entrance ever, how in the world does Powerline get the pyro to follow him like that?" asked Travis

Ryan grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to reveal what you people voted for, for these two men to compete in, did you vote for a Boxing Match, or did you vote for a Falls Count Anywhere match?" asked Ryan

**POLL RESULTS:  
BOXING MATCH: [][][][][=45%  
FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH: [][][][][][=55%**

"There you have it, A FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Both men starting things off with a test of strength, Powerline more of a brawler" said Travis

"Thunder Long coming out on top and instantly Irish whips Powerline out of the ring" said Ryan

"Thunder Long climbing out of the ring, now Thunder has Powerline up on his shoulder, OH NO, Standing right in front of our table, DON'T DO IT" said Travis

Thunder Long power slams Powerline through the announce table.

"OH MY GOD, Thunder Long just power slamming Powerline right through the table and we have a cover" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out at one by Powerline" said Travis

"Long and Powerline both getting up but Thunder with repeated shots to the head of Powerline" said Ryan

"Now both men getting back into the ring only for Thunder to get right back out the other side and grab a chair" said Travis

"WAIT LOOK OUT" continued Travis

"Powerline with a Baseball Slide right into the chair and the face of Thunder Long" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Thunder Long kicking out, now these men just trading blows up the ramp" said Travis

"Now going backstage" said Ryan

"Just in the hallway, Powerline has the staff's spare video camera and smashes it into the face of Thunder Long" said Travis

"We're gonna need a spare, spare video camera" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2" said Ryan

"Powerline just throwing Thunder around like a rag doll, and THROWING HIM through the door to the parking lot" said Travis

In the parking lot, Powerline slams Thunder's face into the hood of a white car.

"Look at this, looks like Powerline is going to power bomb Thunder onto the parking lot floor, but Thunder is too heavy...wait, Ryan, isn't that your car that they're fighting right next to?" asked Travis

"YEAH, THAT'S MY CAR" said Ryan

Thunder Long back body drops Powerline onto Ryan's car, smashing the windshield.

1! 2! Kick out.

"How he hell do you kick out of that?" asked Travis

"Don't know but I do know one thing" said Ryan

"What's that?" asked Travis

"Those guys owe me a new car" said Ryan

Thunder Long drags Powerline to the front of the arena.

"This does not look good for Powerline" said Travis

Thunder throws Powerline back in the arena through the front door, Powerline gets up surprisingly quickly.

"Thunder Long planning something OH MY GOD, A SPEAR, A SPEAR BY POWERLINE RIGHT THROUGH THE ARENA DOOR" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Powerline"

"Powerline wins, my god, that was insane, Powerline just speared Thunder Long right through the arena door, that door is made out of freaking glass, someone check on Thunder Long" said Ryan

* * *

**Next week:**

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs Shogun Yanai in a Hard-core march with Devil Child banned from ringside  
2) Ashley Marie Brooks vs Kelsey  
3) Flare Jack vs Brutal Barry  
4) Powerline vs Thunderbolt vs MARKK in the semi finals of the EFW World Title Tournament**

**That and many more next week**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Week 3

Get ready for the new edition

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"WE ARE LIVE in Huntsville, Alabama, I'm Travis Cade, with me as always is my friend Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, what an amazing night we have scheduled, tonight Hunter Blakesfield will take on Shogun Yanai in a Hard-core match and Devil Child has been banned from ringside" said Ryan

"We have our second Blossom match when Ashley Marie Brooks faces Kelsey" said Travis

"At Ruthless Aggression, The Misfits take on The Circus Clowns for the Tag Team titles but tonight, Flare Jack of The Misfits takes on Brutal Barry of The Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"And in our main event, we are getting closer to the finals of the EFW World Heavyweight Championship tournament, tonight we have the semis when Powerline, Thunderbolt and MARKK face eachother in a triple threat match where the man that gets pinned will be eliminated from the tournament" said Travis

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks to the ring holding a belt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at Ruthless Aggression, there is one more title that must be decided, the EFW Zero G Championship, who will win? Tonight, we will have a Zero G battle royal, the winner will go to Ruthless Aggression to face 3 other men in a 4-Way Elimination match, the winner of that will become the Zero G Champion"

"Woah, what an announcement" said Ryan

==Match 1==

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"This first match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long"

A man is already in the ring.

"And his opponent from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing 254 pounds, Leo Fuer"

"Thunder Long, last week received a back injury at the hands of Powerline when he was speared through a glass door" said Ryan

"Now Thunder looking to take his aggressions out on Leo Fuer" said Travis

The bell rings

"And we kick the night off with Leo Fuer going up against Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Thunder Long starting things off with a violent assault on Leo" said Travis

"Repeated punches to the ribcage of Fuer, and a belly to belly toss" said Ryan

"Now Thunder going for his big finisher" said Travis

"THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said both commentators

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Thunder Long"

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music starts playing and Hunter walks to the ring...without Jennifer.

"This is a Hard-core match set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter coming to the ring without his girlfriend, wonder why?" asked Travis

"Here's some backstage footage to help explain" said Ryan

==Backstage Footage==

Hunter was talking to Jennifer.

"Listen Jennifer, this match is too extreme, it's best if you stay back here" said Hunter

"Alright"

"I just don't want you to get hurt" said Hunter

"OK then, good luck" said Jennifer

Hunter gave Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

==Back to the ring==

Shogun Yanai's music started playing and Shogun Yanai walked to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Osaka Japan, weighing 212 pounds, Shogun Yanai"

"Devil Child, Shogun Yanai's partner, has been banned from ringside for this match, so Shogun Yanai is all by himself" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Hunter Blakesfield starting things off with a huge clothesline" said Travis

"No continuously hammering away on Yanai" said Ryan

"Picking him up" said Travis

Hunter sets up for a torture rack but swings Yanai around, turning the move into a neckbreaker.

"THE BIG HUNT, THE BUG HUNT BY HUNTER" said Ryan

Hunter leaves the ring and grabs a Trashcan.

"Hunter Blakesfield with a trashcan in hand" said Travis

"Hunter WITH A TRASHCAN TO THE FACE of Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

"Now what?" asked Travis

"OH MY GOD, HUNTER JUST HIT A SPINEBUSTER ONTO SHOGUN YANAI RIGHT ONTO THE TRASHCAN" yelled Ryan

"Now going under the ring again, pulling out multiple weapons, a chair, a table, a kendo stick, a guitar, a mop, a crutch, a sledgehammer, a baseball bat and OH my gosh, A LADDER" said Travis

"Hunter setting the Ladder up in the corner" said Ryan

"But he's gonna use the mop first, continuously hitting Shogun Yanai with that mop" said Travis

"Now for the guitar, ONE STRIKE to the face and the guitar is done with" said Ryan

"Now the bat, OH, CHOAKING HIM OUT WITH THAT BAT" said Travis

"Moving it on to the Kendo Stick, BREAKING IT, right over Shogun Yanai's face and yes, Yanai is bleeding" said Ryan

"Hunter now going for the hammer" said Travis

"WOAH, CONTINUOUSLY SMASHING THE HAMMER INTO YANAI'S KNEE" said Ryan

"Woah, Hunter setting up the Table near the ladder" said Travis

"Now setting Yanai up on the table" said Ryan

"Grabbing the chair and climbing the ladder" said Travis

When Hunter gets to the top, he motions to the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, A DIVING LEG DROP FROM THAT 15FT LADDER ONTO A TABLE WITH A CHAIR UNDER HIS LEG" said Ryan

"Now Hunter grabbing that Ladder and just dropping it to the floor" said Travis

Hunter prepares for his finisher.

"No, don't do it Hunter!" said Travis

"HUNTER BLAKESFIELD WITH THE EIGHT SECOND RIDE ONTO THE LADDER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Hunter Blakesfield destroyed Shogun Yanai" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

The song "Amen Hallelujah" by Jess Moskaluke plays and a woman with brown hair with a pink feather attached in it , blue eyes , some muscle , and tan skin wearing a cut-off tank top with the back torn a little , blue short shorts , and black converse walks to the ring swaying her hips.

"The following Blossoms match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 197 pounds, Ashley Marie Brooks"

"EFW's little Cowgirl is here, she is one beautiful lady" said Travis

The Song "TTYLXOX" by Bella Thorne plays and a red haired girl walks to the ring wearing a street dance attire, next to her is a tanned girl with brunette hair wearing all white.

"And her opponent, accompanied by Kimmy, from Pembroke Pines, Florida, weighing 196 pounds, Kelsey"

"K Squared, Kelsey and Kimmy, these 2 have been best friends for years" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Both ladies starting things off with a handshake" said Travis

"Now both Blossoms circling the ring" said Ryan

"Double axe handle to start things off by Kelsey" said Travis

"Followed up by an Irish Whip and A BODY SPLASH by Kelsey" said Ryan

Kelsey does a backflip.

"Taunting backflip by Kelsey" said Ryan

"Ashley missing the clothesline attempt but catches the attempted punch by Kelsey" said Travis

"2 punches to the gut by Ashley" said Ryan

"And a punch by Kelsey" said Travis

"And a headlock takedown" said Ryan

"Quick pin but a rope break as ruled by our Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal" said Travis

"Lock up and a gourdbuster by Kelsey" said Ryan

"Now Kelsey trying a DDT, Ashley trying to fight out but unable" said Travis

"Another cover and another rope break" said Ryan

"Kelsey trying something but Ashley reverses it and now WOAH, A SPRINGBOARD SPINKICK" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Now Kimmy promised not to get involved in this match, let's hope she makes good on that promise" said Travis

"Woah, a neckbreaker by Ashley" said Ryan

"That's not just a neckbreaker, that's the Hells Over" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Only a 2 count" said Ryan

"Wait, Ashley Marie Brooks is going to the top rope" said Travis

"MOONSAULT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Ashley Marie Brooks"

"What an impressive win by Ashley Marie Brooks" said Travis

Kimmy helps Kelsey get up and they both stare at Ashley.

"Uh oh, what's going to happen here?" asked Ryan

Kelsey and Kimmy raise Ashley's arms in victory.

==Commercial Break==

The Misfits music plays and Flare Jack comes to the ring dancing like an idiot.

"This next match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 225 pounds, "The Weirdo" Flare Jack"

"Here comes the weirdest man alive, last week, The Misfits made their debut and this man, along with Madd Max, were just crazy, attacking the ref, attacking eachother, trying to tag in their opponent and even literally harming themselves" said Travis

Creepy Carnival Music plays and Barry walks to the ring, pretending to limp.

"And his opponent, from the Circus of Insanity, weighing 324 pounds, Brutal Barry"

"The former Circus Clown alongside his brother Leonard" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, starting things with a lock up but Barry just pushes him away" said Ryan

"Now picking him up AND A CHOAKSLAM" said Travis

"Continuous grounded punches onto Flare Jack" said Ryan

"Barry picking Flare up again and WOAH, FLARE JACK JUST TURNED IT INTO A BACKSLIDE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Flare Jack"

"That match lasted 22 seconds" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

In GM, Henry Michaels' office.

"Attention people, in tonight's main event, Powerline will take on Thunderbolt and MARKK in a triple threat match, now, whoever is pinned or submitted is out of the tournament, we all know that but whoever gains the pin or submission will get to pick the stipulation for the finals" said the GM

Back at the ring, Mexican Music plays and Dark Hado and Furious Frye walk to the ring.

"This is a 15 man, Zero G battle Royal, introducing first, from Mexico, Dark Hado and Furious Frye, Team Mexico"

Brazilian music plays and a man with an African American man walks to the ring, wearing blue shorts, black knee pads and black boots, he also had angels wings tattooed on his back.

"Introducing next, from Rio De Janero, Brazil, weighing 222 pounds, Suplex Salezza"

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walk to the ring.

"From Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, Barberino"

Military music plays and CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin walk to the ring.

"Introducing next, CPL Wilczynski and SGT Hardin, The Army"

Fight Music by D12 plays and a bald mad wearing a red, Andre The Giant like, singlet, black boots, kneepads and wrist tape walks to the ring, breakdancing.

"From Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, Demonic DJ"

Giant Guppy's music plays and Giant Guppy walk to the ring.

"From Melbourne, Australia, weighing 229 pounds, Giant Guppy"

Asian Music plays and Shogun Yanai and Devil Child walk to the ring.

"Introducing next, Shogun Yanai and Devil Child, The Asian Alliance"

The Misfits music plays and both Misfits walk to the ring, dancing like idiots.

"From New York City, Flare Jack and Madd Max, The Misfits"

Circus for a Psycho by Skillet plays and a man with a blond, spiky, short fauhawk, light skin, flame tattoo on left arm, tribal wing tattoo on chest and tribal sleeve tattoo on right arm wearing red/black board shorts, red knee pads, black boots, black wristbands, red elbow pads a straight jacket and a Hannibal Lecter mask walks to the ring, trying to escape the straight jacket.

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 227 pounds, Duke Jackson"

Hawaiian music plays and a man with black hair, wearing a sky blue singlet with black stars on the side, black wrist tape, black knee pads and boots walked to the ring.

"From Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, Hannah Layla"

The song 'She moves like magic on the floor' by Adam Trent plays and a man dressed like a magician walks to the ring, performing small magic tricks.

"From The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, weighing 233 pounds, 'The Magician', Martin Scarab"

"We have a magician on roster?" asked Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, and everyone going after one another, CPL Wilczynski has Barberino up top, shades of the first edition of the show, but this time, Barberino escapes" said Travis

"Now DUKE JACKSON with a lariat that sends CPL over the rope" said Ryan

"CPL WILCZYNSKI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola Martins

"Now Suplex Salezza has Martin Scarab on the corner, Martin reverses it so they are both on the apron, BUZZSAW KICK by Suplex sends the Magician to the floor" said Travis

"MARTIN SCARAB HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"SGT Hardin and Demonic DJ on the other side of the ring, A STUNNER by Demonic sends Hardin into the corner, and DEMONIC DJ tips Hardin over the top rope" said Ryan

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Hannah Layla, don't let his name fool you, he is a great in ring athlete, going after the Misfits, but Devil Child comes to the aid of the Misfits but Suplex comes to the aid of Hannah, and a dropkick that sends Devil Child to the floor" said Travis

"DEVIL CHILD HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Hannah Layla getting back up and TAKEN DOWN by a clothesline over the rope by Demonic DJ" said Ryan

"HANNAH LAYLA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now The Misfits going right after Team Mexico, trying to get them over the ropes but both men get back in" said Ryan

"Wait, Duke Jackson setting up Suplex Salezza" said Travis

"Woah, Suplex Salezza saw it coming and threw Duke Jackson onto the apron" said Ryan

"Suplex trying something BUT DUKE JUST PULLS DOWN THE TOP ROPE" said Travis

"SUPLEX SALEZZA HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Demonic DJ going after the already injured Shogun Yanai, who is still feeling the effects of that match with Hunter earlier tonight" said Travis

"Now DJ throwing him onto the apron AND A STUNNER, TAKING YANAI to the floor" said Ryan

"SHOGUN YANAI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"8 men left, Dark Hado, Furious Frye, Demonic DJ, Giant Guppy, Duke Jackson, Barberino and both the Misfits" said Ryan

"Now it's 7, Giant Guppy just hit a huge Superkick that sent Barberino to the floor" said Travis

"BARBERINO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Demonic DJ, taking out Dark Hado as well" said Ryan

"DARK HADO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"6 men remain, who will win?" asked Ryan

"Wait, Demonic DJ with a clothesline, sending Max to the arena floor" said Travis

"MADD MAX HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Flare Jack dumping Furious Frye to the floor" said Ryan

"FURIOUS FRYE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"WAIT, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns double team Flare and throw him out of the ring.

"THE CIRCUS CLOWNS JUST ELIMINATED FLARE JACK" said Travis

"FLARE JACK HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Giant Guppy, Duke Jackson and Demonic DJ are the final 3" said Travis

"Giant Guppy charging at Duke BUT DUKE SIDE STEPS AND GUPPY GOES OUT of the ring" said Ryan

"GIANT GUPPY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Demonic now going for something BUT DUKE COUNTERS IT INTO A SPEAR" said Ryan

"Demonic trying to get up, Duke running at him" said Travis

Duke does a running stomp to the back of the head of DJ.

"BLACKOUT, THE BLACKOUT by Duke Jackson, now dragging Demonic DJ to the ropes, getting him over the ropes but DJ HOLDING ONTO THE ROPE" said Ryan

"Duke trying something, BUT HE'S SENT THROUGH THE ROPES, technically he's not eliminated since he went through the ropes" said Travis

"WOAH, CHOP BLOCK by Duke, tripping up DJ, sending him to the floor" said Ryan

"Here is your winner, Duke Jackson" said Lola

"Duke Jackson is going to Ruthless Aggression in with a shot to become the first Zero G champion" said Ryan

==Main Event==

Powerline's music plays and Powerline enters the rings with his signature entrance.

"This is the semi final triple threat match in the EFW World Title Tournament, introducing first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics' Powerline"

"The only heavyweight left in the tournament, he beat Laughing Leonard in round 1 thanks to Thunder Long, then last week, he beat Thunder Long in a falls count anywhere match after brawling in the parking lot, being dropped onto my car and then, to end the match, Powerline actually speared Thunder Long right through the glass door of the arena" said Ryan

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring.

"Introducing next, from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt"

"Thunderbolt and Powerline are actually close friends and tag team partners, in round one of the tournament, Thunderbolt defeated Devil Child thanks to a roll up, then last week, Thunderbolt took on the near 300 pound Jack Threlfall after reversing the Tigerbomb into a roll up" said Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK walks to the ring alongside Kevin Stang.

"And the final participant, accompanied by Kevin Stang, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK"

"MARKK is just a cheater, in round one he fought Giant Guppy, after reversing Giant Guppy's finishing Cradle Shock, MARKK pushed Guppy into a big boot from Stang and stole the victory, then, last week, MARKK took on CPL Wilczynski, after CPL refused to break the Anaconda Vise when a rope break was in use, CPL was disqualified" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"And Thunderbolt and Powerline working together, quick roll up by Thunderbolt" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Now a quick roll up by Powerline" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Nice teamwork and a double clothesline by Powerline and Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Now a quick cover by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"MARKK escaping the ring but Thunderbolt is going up" said Travis

"FLYING CROSS BODY by Thunderbolt" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt throwing MARKK back in to the ring AND A BOOT BY STANG" said Travis

"Referee Billy Kyler saw that, he's not going to tolerate that, THROWING KEVIN OUT OF THE MATCH" said Ryan

Kevin leaves.

"Roll up onto MARKK by Powerline" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Thunderbolt back on the apron AND TAKING OUT BOTH MEN WITH A DOUBLE DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Now the cover on MARKK" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2, but now the cover on Powerline" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Now Thunderbolt going up, 450 SPLASH on Powerline" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"Wait, on the ramp, that's Jack Threlfall" said Ryan

Jack sits on a chair and watches the match.

"MARKK and Thunderbolt just trading blows" said Travis

"A Frankensteiner by Thunderbolt leaves MARKK leaning on the ropes" said Ryan

"SIX-ONE-NINE A 619 BY THUNDERBOLT, NOW THUNDERBOLT GOING UP TO THE TOP ROPE, WAIT..." said Travis

Jack Threlfall pushes Thunderbolt off the top rope.

"MARKK recovers and just as Thunderbolt gets to his feet, now what?" asked Ryan

MARKK hits Thunderbolt with a leg trap, sunset flip powerbomb, also known as the...

"DOA, THE DOA BY MARKK, AND THE COVER" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK"

"Another tainted win for MARKK, all thanks to Threlfall" said Ryan

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks onto the stage.

"Hey Thunderbolt, I know that you were just screwed out of the World Title, but I am going to give you some good news, I have picked the 4 men that will compete for the EFW Zero G title at Ruthless Aggression, Duke Jackson is automatically in due to his win in the battle royal earlier tonight, but the other 3 competitors will be SGT Hardin, Demonic DJ and...THUNDERBOLT" said the GM

"Woah, how's that for amazing, Thunderbolt gets a second chance at a title at Ruthless Aggression, but that's it for tonight, we'll see you next week on EFW" said Ryan

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs Shogun Yanai and Devil Child  
2) Jennifer Smith vs Queen B  
3) Duke Jackson & The Misfits vs Demonic DJ & The Circus Clowns  
4) Powerline & ? & ? vs MARKK & ? & ?**

**I know this chapter is early but I'm going away for away for a bit so I'm trying to post all the chapters that would be released while I'm away before I leave**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Ruthless Aggression

Get ready for the new edition

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"WELCOME TO RUTHLESS AGGRESSION, I'M TRAVIS CADE, WITH me is my good friend Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, tonight, all the titles will be decided, at a Press Conference, MARKK decided that he wants a Ladder Match for the world title bout with Powerline" said Ryan

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack walks to the ring.

"HEY, I Should be in action tonight but I was unfairly eliminated from the World Title tournament, so tonight, I am issuing an open challenge to anyone on roster" said Jack

Hannah Layla's music plays and Hannah Layla walks to the ring.

The bell rings.

"And we kick this PPV off with Jack Threlfall versus Hannah Layla, later tonight we have The Misfits against the Circus Clowns for the tag belts..." said Travis

"The Blossom Gauntlet, the Zero G 4-way, the Ladder match main event and later tonight, Thunder Long teams with Hunter Blakesfield to face The Asian Alliance" said Ryan

"Vicious lariat by Jack, now picking him up AND DROPS HIM WITH A DDT" said Travis

"Now getting him up again, he's setting up for his finisher" said Ryan

"TIGERBOMB" said both commentators

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jack Threlfall" said Lola Martins

==Match 2==

The song "Something to dance for" by Zendaya plays and Kimmy walks to the ring.

"This is an 8 Blossom gauntlet, 2 Blossoms will start this match, at random time intervals, a new blossom will enter, elimination occurs by being thrown over the top rope, the final elimination will occur by pinfall or submission, the winner will be declared the winner and will become the first EFW Blossom Champion. Introducing first, from Oakland, California, Kimmy"

"Kimmy normally comes to the ring with Kelsey but Kelsey can't come near ringside until her number is called" said Ryan

Ashley Marie Brooks' music plays and Ashley walks to the ring, swaying her hips.

"Now let me explain how this entrance order was decided, in a 4 on 4, Blossoms Tag match at an untelevised event, on one side was Kelsey, Kimmy, Jennifer Smith and Ashley, on the other side was Lindsay, Miss Mayhem, Queen B and Tristen, after Kimmy was pinned, that meant Tristen's team gained the 4 latter spots in this match, so we know that Tristen will enter last, and her team will enter 5-7" said Travis

The bell rings

"Here we go and a lock up, Kimmy instantly going to try eliminate Ashley but she fights out" said Ryan

"Ashley now with multiple kicks to the leg of Kimmy, and a Chick Kick to the head" said Travis

"Ashley picking Kimmy up and going to throw her out, but Kimmy holds onto the ropes" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

The song 'Rockstar' by Miley Cyrus plays and Jennifer walks to the ring with Hunter.

"Jennifer is the next entrant alongside her boyfriend Hunter, who is apparently going to join us on commentary" said Travis

"Hey there guys" said Hunter

"Hello Hunter, do you feel confident that Jennifer can actually win this match?" asked Travis

"Yes I am confident, I know she's going to do great" said Hunter

"Well now it looks like Jennifer and Ashley are working together" said Ryan

"Double clothesline to Kimmy, sending Kimmy to the floor" said Travis

"KIMMY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now a lock up by Jennifer and Ashley" said Ryan

"Jennifer is definitely looking great in there" said Hunter

"So Hunter, what will probably happen between you two if Jennifer actually loses?" asked Travis

"Well this match won't affect our relationship but we won't be too happy" said Hunter

"True, and it looks like another blossom is about to enter" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Kelsey's music plays and Kelsey walks to the ring.

"Here comes Kelsey" said Travis

"Kelsey with a double clothesline to both ladies" said Ryan

"Now A SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB by Kelsey onto Ashley Brooks" said Travis

"Kelsey now trying it on Jennifer, BUT JENNIFER reversed into a back body drop" said Ryan

"That's my girl, she really is a great competitor" said Hunter

"Well now Jennifer going right after Kelsey, wait, the countdown clock is starting again" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

The song Fashion is my Kryptonite by Bella Thorne and Zendaya plays and a blonde woman with a red tank top, orange skirt and brown boots walks to the ring.

"Here comes Lindsay" said Ryan

"Lindsay in, and out, Jennifer just dropkicking Lindsay right out of the ring" said Travis

"Good going Jennifer" said Hunter

"LINDSAY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Jennifer avoiding the sneak attack by Kelsey" said Travis

Jennifer hits Kelsey with a full nelson face buster.

"WOAH, THE COUNTRY HOUSE, Jennifer hitting Kelsey with the Country House" said Ryan

"Jennifer now trying to eliminate Kelsey, and she does" said Travis

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Regal music (As in Royalty, not William Regal) plays and a woman wearing Lei'D Tapa type clothing along with a black robe and a crown walks to the ring.

"Here comes Queen B" said Ryan

"The same Queen B that distracted Kimmy, causing Tristen Colden to win the 4 on 4 match for the mean Blossoms" said Travis

"Everyone on that team were cheaters and they weren't playing by the rules" said Hunter

"I agree, but it looks like Queen B doesn't, going right after Jennifer and pulling the hair" said Travis

"Like I said, cheaters" said Hunter

"Now Queen B looking to eliminate Jennifer, but Jennifer counters into a Snapmare driver" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Miss Mayhem's music plays and Miss Mayhem.

"Miss Mayhem in the ring, WOAH, A Superkick by Ashley sends Mayhem onto the apron and WOAH, A HELLS OVER sends Miss Mayhem to the floor" said Ryan

"MISS MAYHEM HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Now Jennifer trying to eliminate Queen B but Queen B fights out" said Ryan

"We now have 30 seconds until the final entrant, Tristen Colden" said Travis

"Doesn't matter if Tristen is next, I am confident that Jennifer has what it takes to win" said Hunter

"Woah, Jennifer with the Chick Kick onto Queen B" said Ryan

[00:05] [00:04] [00:03] [00:02] [00:01] [NEXT ENTRANT]

Tristen Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp, holding her signature cane.

"Tristen in the ring and ALREADY HITS the Chicago Special onto Queen B, and just throwing her over the top rope" said Travis

"Now what? OH MY GOD, TRISTEN COLDEN JUST HIT JENNIFER RIGHT IN THE GUT WITH THAT CANE" said Ryan

"And now just throwing her out of the ring" said Travis

"JENNIFER SMITH HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

Hunter takes off the headset and runs towards Jennifer.

"Woah, I think Jennifer might need medical assistance" said Ryan

"So now, to determine the winner, we can only have a pinfall or submission" said Travis

"WOAH, TRISTEN COLDEN WITH THE CHICAGO SPECIAL ONTO ASHLEY, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"WHAT?!" asked Travis

"Woah, Ashley with the Hells Over and now going up top, but Tristen counters into an Electric Chair" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Blossom Ref, Sophia Azreal rules that a 2 count" said Travis

Ashley attempts a head scissors but before impact, turns it into an arm drag.

"WOAH, ASHLEY MARIE BROOKS WITH THE SNOWFLAKE" said Ryan

"Ashley going up again" said Travis

"MOONSAULT, ASHLEY HITS THE MOONSAULT, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the first EFW Blossom Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks" said Lola

==Match 3==

Asian music plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai walk to the ring.

"This is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from Asia, at a combined weight of 422 pounds, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, The Asian Alliance"

"These 2 have developed a rivalry with Hunter Blakesfield, first there was scaring his girlfriend then there was the Hard-core match" said Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches.

"From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long"

"EFWs Resident Boxer is here" said Travis

Hunter's music plays and Hunter does his signature entrance

"And from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield"

"Here comes Hunter Blakesfield" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"The bell rings and it's Hunter starting things off with Devil Child" said Travis

"Hunter starting things off with a lock up, pushing him into the corner and tags in Long" said Ryan

"And Thunder with a punch to the gut of Devil Child" said Travis

"And now an Irish whip into the ropes and a side slam" said Ryan

"And an elbow drop for good measure" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kick out at one by Devil Child" said Ryan

"Devil Child getting up and running to his corner and tags in Yanai" said Travis

"Woah, Yanai tried something but Long reversed it into a Oklahoma hold, WOAH, Devil Child too" said Ryan

"DOUBLE THUNDER BEFORE THE LIGHTNING" said Travis

"Hunter begging for the tag and Thunder tags him in" said Ryan

"Hunter picks them both up and a DOUBLE EIGHT SECOND RIDE" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long"

==Next Match==

Duke Jackson's music plays an Duke walks to the ring trying to escape the straight jacket he was wearing.

"This next match is a 4 way elimination match to determine the first Zero G Champion, introducing first, from Brooklyn, weighing 227 pounds, Duke Jackson" said Lola

"The winner of the 15 man Zero G Battle royal, and here comes the man that came second" said Travis

Demonic DJ's music starts playing and DJ starts breakdancing down the ramp.

"From Miami, Florida, weighing 229 pounds, Demonic DJ" said Lola

SGT Hardin's music plays and SGT Hardin walks to the ring after saluting to the crowd.

"From West Newsbury, Massachusetts, weighing 227 pounds, SGT Hardin" said Lola

"Coming to the ring without CPL Wilczynski, SGT Hardin wants the belt" said Ryan

The camera shows a championship belt that had a round centre plate that was the same shape as the centreplate for the ROH Pure Title and one 6-Sided side plate on each side, one said 'ZERO' in red letters and the other side plate had a red letter 'G'. the centre plate said 'ZERO' in black letters, had a red letter 'G' in the centre and had 'CHAMPION' on the bottom in black letters.

"That's what they are fighting for, the Zero G title" said Travis

Thunderbolt's music plays and Thunderbolt runs to the ring.

"And from Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said Lola

"My pick to win this match, hands down" said Ryan

"And we start off with Thunderbolt going after Hardin and DJ going after Duke, now he see Thunderbolt repeatedly drilling SGT Hardin in the head with multiple shots" said Travis

"Now Thunderbolt has Hardin on his shoulders...WOAH, THE NEVADA DRIVER" said Ryan

"Now Thunderbolt going up AND HE HITS THE 450 SPLASH, the 450 Splash which is Thunderbolts finisher, could have finished Hardin" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"SGT HARDIN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"On the other side, DJ throwing Duke out of the ring" said Ryan

"And Thunderbolt from behind, placing DJ on his shoulders...ANOTHER NEVADA DRIVER" said Travis

"Now 'Bolt going up...WAIT, THAT'S JACK THRELFALL, what's he doing out here?" asked Ryan

Jack pushes Thunderbolt off the top rope.

"WOAH, I think that Thunderbolt may have landed on his neck, and a cover from DJ" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"THUNDERBOLT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" said Lola

"Woah, Thunderbolt just got screwed, and Duke climbing back into the ring" said Travis

"Setting DJ up for the spear and WOAH MY GOD, DJ JUST REVERSED THE SPEAR INTO A STUNNER" said Ryan

"Cover here, will this be it?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner and the new Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ" said Lola

"No way" said Travis

"Yes way, our new Zero G champion is Demonic DJ" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just received word on the condition of Jennifer" said Travis

"She's fine but she won't be able to compete for a couple of weeks" said Ryan

The camera shows 2 belts with centre plates the same shape as an upside down version of the current WWE Championship, and one side plate on each side with a black 'X' in the centre of each and a black 'X' in the centre of the centre plate.

"And there's the EFW World Tag Team Championships, up next is The Misfits vs. The Circus Clowns" said Travis

The Misfits' music plays and The Misfits walk to the ring, dancing like idiots.

"Here come the Misfits, I love these guys" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns Music Plays and the Circus Clowns walk to the ring.

"Woah, and the Misfits wasting little time going after the Clowns, charging right at them" said Travis

"Flare going after Barry and Max going after Leonard" said Ryan

"Flare grabbing the table and setting it up in the ring" said Travis

"Now Madd Max getting thrown into the crowd" said Ryan

"Now we see the Circus Clowns coming at Flare Jack" said Travis

"Flare trying to fight them off" said Ryan

"But the 2 on one is too much for Flare Jack" said Travis

"WAIT, Madd Max back in the ring and coming to the aid of his partner, remember that this is not elimination, the first one to go through a table loses the match and the titles for his team" said Ryan

"True and LOOK, flapjack and cutter combo from The Circus Clowns, they call that The Big Top" said Travis

"Wait, Max and Barry fighting on the apron and WOAH" said Ryan

"Flare Jack speared Barry and Leonard shoulder barged Max and both men went through the Spanish announce table" said Travis

"But who went through first?" asked Ryan

"The ref looking at the replay footage" said Travis

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE REFEREE HAS DETERMINED THAT BOTH MEN WENT THROUGH THE TABLE AT THE EXACT SAME TIME, HOWEVER, THIS MATCH WILL CONTINUE AS A ONE ON ONE MATCH" said Lola

"Woah, this match will continue, OH MY GOD, Flare Jack hit with the flapjack from Leonard, now being placed on the table, now Leonard going up top" said Travis

"Going for Frog Splash" said Ryan

"WAIT, FLARE JACK GOT UP AND HIT THE DEADLY DRIVE, THROWING LEONARD THROUGH THE TABLE" said Travis

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW EFW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"The Misfits have done it, well done boys" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next time we will be on Pay Per View will be at Supremacy X" said Travis

"It's our biggest PPV of the year, our Bound For Glory, our Starrcade...our Wrestlemania" said Ryan

"It's gonna be great, I can't wait" said Travis

A wrestling belt is hanging from the ring and ladders are surrounding the ring.

Powerline's music plays and Powerline walks to the ring, with the pyro following him.

"Here comes Powerline, I said he was my pick to win and now he's in the finals" said Ryan

"That is true, Powerline is one of the two finalists but will he win the EFW World Title tonight?" asked Travis

MARKK's music plays and MARKK comes to the ring without Kevin Stang.

"Here comes MARKK, in the first round, his manager interfered, in the second round, his opponent got DQed and on the last edition, Jack Threlfall got involved and cost Thunderbolt his spot in the finals" said Travis

"The following contest is your main event of the evening, a Ladder match for the EFW World Heavyweight Championship, in the corner to my right, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'Mr Pyrotechnics', POWERLINE" said Lola

The fans cheer for Powerline.

"And from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

The fans boo MARKK.

The bell rings.

"And here we go, both men leaving the ring and grabbing a ladder" said Travis

"Same idea at the same time" said Ryan

"Powerline throws his ladder behind him AND A DROPKICK onto MARKK who was still holding that Ladder" said Travis

"Now Powerline grabbing MARKK's ladder and setting it up, going up now" said Ryan

"No, MARKK gets Powerline down" said Travis

"MARKK with a punch to the head of Powerline" said Ryan

"Now Powerline fighting back AND THROWS MARKK out to the floor" said Travis

"Now Powerline setting MARKK up, HERE COMES AIR CANADA" said Ryan

"A huge suicide dive sending both men into the guard rail" said Travis

"Powerline getting up first and climbs back in the ring and going up the ladder, he has his hand on the belt but MARKK comes in with a powerbomb" said Ryan

"Now MARKK going up, Powerline going up the other end and WOAH" said Travis

"POWERLINE rammed his fist through the rungs of the ladder and struck MARKK in the groin, Powerline is actually playing dirty" said Ryan

"This is Karma, MARKK's victories were all tainted now this is happening" said Travis

"Powerline continuing his climb up the ladder, but MARKK found just enough strength to push the ladder over" said Ryan

"Both men are down, now MARKK getting up first, setting the ladder up again, climbing up slowly, giving Powerline time to recover and grab the other ladder, leaning it on the other side of the ladder, and WOAH, A SPEAR, POWERLINE RAN UP THE LADDER AND MET MARKK AT THE TOP WITH A SPEAR WHICH SENT THEM BOTH THROUGH OUR TABLE" said Travis

"Both men are down, wait, MARKK getting up first and slowly getting back into the ring" said Ryan

"MARKK getting rid of the other ladder and climbing up the one that's set up, Powerline getting back in the ring and climbs up too, MARKK has his fingertips on the title belt, Powerline is at the top and a punch to the face of MARKK" said Travis

"Another sends MARKK off the ladder, wait, what's Powerline doing?" asked Ryan

Powerline hits a diving elbow drop from the top of the ladder.

"WOAH, THE MAPLE LEAF LEAP, THE MAPLE LEAF LEAP FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

"Powerline going back up the ladder, fingertips on the belt, HE GOT IT"

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW EFW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, POWERLINE" said Lola

"Powerline has done it" said Ryan

"Powerline has made history tonight by becoming the first EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Travis

"That's it for tonight, see you next time" said Ryan

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**1) Hunter Blakesfield vs. The Asian Alliance  
2) Jennifer Smith vs. Queen B  
3) Duke Jackson & The Misfits vs. Demonic DJ & The Circus Clowns  
4) Powerline & 2 Mystery Partners vs. MARKK and 2 Mystery Partners**

**That and more next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Week 4

Hope you enjoyed the PPV

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, TNA, ROH etc.

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"WE ARE LIVE TONIGHT, welcome to EFW, I'm Travis Cade, with me is Ryan Fawcer"

"Thank you Travis, last night was EFW Ruthless Aggression, it was amazing, we have our champions" said Ryan

"Ashley Marie Brooks beat 7 other Blossoms to become the first ever EFW Blossoms Champion" said Travis

"Demonic DJ survived 3 other men to walk out as the EFW Zero G Champion" said Ryan

"The Misfits beat The Circus Clowns in a tables match to become the first EFW Tag Team Champions" said Travis

"And in the main event, Powerline fought with all his heart and it paid off when he climbed the ladder of success to become EFW World Heavyweight Champion" said Ryan

"Tonight we hear from the new World Champion about becoming the champion, what will he have to say?" asked Travis

Henry Michaels' music plays and the GM walks to the ring.

"Hello People, I hope you enjoyed Ruthless Aggression" said the GM

"I know I did" said Ryan

"Well our next PPV will be even better, Supremacy X, our own Wrestlemania, at that event, Powerline will defend his newly won World Title, but who?" asked Henry

"I don't know" said Travis

"Well next week, we will find out, when these 3 men will compete in a triple threat match to determine the number one contender..." said the GM

Video clips of the 3 participants appear on the screen.

"MARKK" said the GM

Clips of the next participant appear on screen.

"Hunter Blakesfield" said the GM

The final entrant...

"Thunder Long" said the GM

"Not a bad match" said Travis

"Also, next week, the new Zero G champion, Demonic DJ, will defend his title against Duke Jackson" said the GM

==Commercial Break==

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter walks to the ring.

"This is a one on two handicap match set for one fall, introducing first, from New York City, weighing 247 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola Martins

The music for the Asian Alliance plays and Devil Child and Shogun Yanai walk to the ring with 2 other people, a woman and a woman in kimonos.

"And his opponents, accompanied by Kew Chi and Hyozanru, Devil Child and Shogun Yanai, THE ASIAN ALLIANCE"

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Devil Child starting things off, this rivalry between the Asian Alliance and Hunter Blakesfield started 2 weeks ago when Shogun Yanai went after Hunter's girlfriend Jennifer, the following week, Hunter fought Yanai in a Hard-core match and even hit a diving leg drop from a ladder with a chair onto Yanai while he was on a table" said Travis

"Hunter with repeated blows to the mid section of Devil Child, don't forget that at the PPV last night, Hunter teamed with Thunder Long to take on the Asian Alliance and won in less than a minute" said Ryan

"Hunter now HITS THE SPINEBUSTER onto Devil Child, now going for a submission but Devil Child escapes in time" said Travis

"Tag made to Shogun Yanai and HUNTER has Yanai on his shoulder...OKLAHOMA SLAM" said Ryan

"Cover here" said Travis

1! 2! Devil Child makes the save

"Devil Child breaks it up BUT HUNTER hits the boot that sends Devil Child to the outside, now Hunter sets Yanai up and SPEAR, A SPEAR BY HUNTER" said Ryan

"Not done, locking the legs now AND HUNTER BLAKESFIELD HAS THE CLOVERLEAF LOCKED IN" said Travis

"WAIT" said Ryan

Devil Child his Hunter in the back with a chair.

"Devil Child with a chair, that is clearly a disqualification" said Travis

"Now all of the Asian Alliance running from the ring" said Ryan

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, Powerline teams with 2 partners of his choice to face MARKK and two people of their choice, who will they pick?" asked Ryan

Powerline's music plays and the new world champ walks to the ring, without his mask, in his street clothes and holding the world title in his left hand.

"Here comes the new world heavyweight champion" said Travis

Powerline gets in the ring and grabs a mic.

"HELLO MY PEOPLE" said Powerline

The fans cheered.

"Last night, I lived my dream of being a world champion, thank god, I have been waiting for this for years, now it finally happened, this is even better than I imagined, truly. nothing can bring me down" said the world champ

MARKK's music plays and MARKK walks to the ring.

"Powerline, last night, your victory was a fluke" said MARKK

"Is that right?" asked Powerline

"Yes, last night you cheated to win, made evident when you struck me in the groin" said MARKK

"MARKK, you always cheat to win, I just gave you some Karma" said Powerline

"Well, tonight, I get my revenge when me and my team take you on tonight" said MARKK

==Commercial Break==

Jennifer's music plays and Jennifer walks to the ring, blowing kisses to the fans.

"This is a Blossoms Match set for one fall, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, Jennifer Smith" said Lola, the ring announcer

"Here is the beautiful Jennifer Smith, last night, she eliminated the most Blossoms in the gauntlet until she was unfairly eliminated herself" said Travis

"That's true, she was on a roll when Tristen Colden hit her in the gut with her cane and threw her over the top rope, doctors confirmed that Jennifer is physically clear to compete tonight" said Ryan

Queen B's music plays and Queen B walks to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Chelsea, England, Queen B" said Lola

"Queen B was eliminated in the gauntlet last night when she was eliminated by Tristen Colden too, now Jennifer faces Queen B in Jennifer's first one on one match" said Ryan

The bell rings

"Actually, this is also Queen B's first one on one match" said Travis

"That is true" said Ryan

"And Queen B starting things off with a running elbow and an Irish whip into the ropes" said Travis

"Drop toe hold by Queen B" said Ryan

"Queen B starts taunting but Jennifer takes advantage of the opportunity with a forearm smack" said Travis

"Jennifer trying a cover but not even a one count" said Ryan

"Arm Wringer Flip by Jennifer now, cover again, hooking the leg" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Lock up, now Jennifer may be going for a hurricanrana but changes it into a DDT" said Ryan

"Jennifer going to the top rope AND A FROG SPLASH" said Travis

"Now Jennifer doing a bit of taunting" said Ryan

"And Jennifer now stomping on Queen B" said Travis

"Jennifer trys to get Queen B back to her feet but Queen B WITH A RAKE TO THE EYES, THAT'S CHEATING" said Ryan

"Queen B now with a running head scissors" said Travis

"Another taunt by Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets back to her feet but a forearm smash by Queen B and an arm drag" said Travis

"Cover by Queen B" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Queen B with a forearm smash and a lock up, now dragging Jennifer to the centre of the ring and throws her, face first, into the mat" said Travis

"More taunting by Queen B followed by a stomp and a cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Queen B arguing with Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal that it was a 3 count but Sophia says it was a 2 count" said Travis

"Jennifer takes advantage of the distraction with a head scissors take down, no it's an arm drag" said Ryan

"Now a little dancing by Jennifer, followed by multiple stomps onto Queen B" said Travis

"Queen B gets up but A CLOTHESLINE by Jennifer" said Ryan

"Jennifer going up and Queen B gets up BUT JENNIFER WITH A DIVING CROSS BODY" said Travis

"Jennifer gets Queen B back to her feet and a back elbow to the gut of Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets Queen B back to her feet and an Irish Whip into the rope, trying something but Queen B rolls out of the way, NOW A SWINGING neckbreaker by Queen B" said Travis

"Now a head scissors by Queen B" said Ryan

"Now a cross body that sends Jennifer out of the ring, Queen B taunting while Jennifer gets back in" said Travis

"Snapmare and dropkick to the back of the head by Queen B" said Ryan

"Jennifer gets back up and misses the clothesline but connects with the head scissors takedown and a cartwheel elbow drop" said Travis

"Kick to the gut and a slap by Jennifer Smith, gets Queen B back up and another kick"

"Now Jennifer setting up..." said Ryan

Jennifer puts Queen B in a full nelson and drives her face first

"COUNTRY HOUSE, THE COUNTRY HOUSE BY JENNIFER, COVER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

The lights go out. When they come back on, a woman with an hourglass figure, toned, long dark brown hair that ends at her mid back. She's an olive tan skin tone and has full lips and honey brown eye is standing behind Jennifer, when Jennifer turns around, the woman smiles.

==Commercial Break==

"This next match is a six man tag team match"

Duke Jackson´s music plays and Duke and the Misfits walk to the ring doing their signature entrances together.

"Introducing first, Duke Jackson and the new world tag team champions, THE MISFITS" said Lola

"Here comes Duke Jackson, AKA The Freak Show, last night was part of the 4 way elimination match against SGT Hardin, Thunderbolt and Demonic DJ, Duke was close to victory when a stunner from DJ took him out of the match" said Travis

Demonic DJ´s music plays and Demonic DJ breakdances down the ring with the Zero G title wrapped around his neck and right arm (Like Consequenses Creed with the TNA World Tag Titles), behind him is the Circus Clowns.

"Introducing their opponents, The Circus Clowns, Brutal Barry and Laughing Leonard and the new EFW Zero G Champion, DEMONIC DJ" said Lola

"Now here are three mean men, Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ and the Circus Clowns" said Ryan

"Now, next week, The Circus Clowns will compete in a handicap qualifyer against Hannah Layla, if Hannah wins, he gets to pick his tag partner for the tag titles at Supremacy X" said Travis

The bell rings

"Duke starting things off with DJ" said Ryan

"Both men starting with a lock up and DJ pushed Duke to the mat" said Travis

"Now a test of strength and Duke comes out on top, now an armlock onto DJ" said Ryan

"Irish Whip into the corner, Duke tags in Madd Max" said Travis

"In my opinion, this is a perfect match, 3 creepy wierdos teaming together" said Ryan

"Now Madd Max hammering away at Demonic and now has him in a headlock and turns it into a bulldog" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kickout by DJ who quickly crawls to the opposite corner and tags in Laughing Leonard who runs into a dropkick from Madd Max" said Ryan

"WAIT, Barry from behind with a bulldog" said Travis

"AND FLARE JACK WITH A SPRINGBOARD DDT" said Ryan

"DEMONIC DJ RUNNING AT HIM AND CONNECTS WITH PAYDIRT" said Travis

"DUKE JACKSON CHARGING AT DJ AND HITS THE SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

"Leonard getting back up and HITS THE CUTTER on Duke, WAIT, MAX FROM BEHIND WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, DUKE JACKSON AND THE MISFITS" said Lola

"What a win for these 3, gaining momentum for next week" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring with Kevin Stang.

"This is a 6 man tag team contest, introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

"MARKK, last night was the recipiant of a Maple Leaf Leap from our new world champ, Powerline from the top of a ladder, next week, MARKK faces Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long to determine the number one contender for the World Title" said Travis

Jack Threlfall´s music plays and Jack Threlfall walks generically to the ring.

"From Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, ´Silverslick´Jack Threlfall" said Lola

"Jack Threlfall is currently in a heated rivalry with Thunderbolt, the main thing about it is that Jack keeps costing Thunderbolt matches" said Ryan

Thunder Long´s music plays and Thunder Long walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"And From Philidelphia, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

"Here comes EFW´s resident Boxer" said Travis

Powerline´s music plays and the world champ walks to the ring, his pyro following him and he has the world title in his hand.

"And the opponents, first, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, ´Mr Pyrotechnics´ Powerline" said Lola

"Here comes the world champ" said Ryan

Thunderbolt´s music plays and Thunderbolt walks to the ring like a superhero.

"From Reno, Nevada, weighing 199 pounds, Thunderbolt" said Lola

"Here is Powerline´s tag partner and best friend" said Travis

The song ´my songs know what you did in the dark´ by Fall Out Boy plays and a lean man with a smallish body, bright blue right eye, dark green left eye, kind of short blonde and red hair in a faux hawk with a tattoo of a nautical star on the right side of his chest, 4 aces on his left arm, a 4 leaf clover on his back and a heart on his hip, wearing small short like wrestling trunks, that are black with red edges, a white nautical star in the front and winters on the back in white with his wrist and hands taped and black boots with red laces and white bottom, and a white nautical star on each walks to the ring, first with a backflip followed by greeting the fans.

"And their partner, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

"EFW´s first Irish athlete making his debut in a main event match alongside the world champion" said Ryan

The bell rings.

"Powerline starting things off with MARKK, Powerline gets the first shot and continues to hammer away on the evil prince of EFW" said Travis

"Powerline rebounds off the ropes, Winters makes the tag, MARKK didn´t see it and Powerline runs into an atomic drop by MARKK and Joseph with a springboard jawbreaker" said Ryan

"Now Winters going up top but Long pushes him off the turnbuckle and now a roll up but MARKK but he has his feet on the ropes" said Travis

"Now MARKK tags in Thunder, Long setting up for Thunder before the lightning but Joey escapes, now a springboard Bulldog and a cover but Threlfall breaks it up" said Ryan

"Thunder tags in Jack and Winters tags in Thunderbolt" said Travis

"Threlfall with a DDT, now sets Thunderbolt up for the Tigerbomb BUT THUNDERBOLT COUNTERS INTO A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, Powerline, Joseph Winters and Thunderbolt" said Lola

The GM´s music plays and Henry Michaels comes out and stands at the stage.

"Threlfall, Threlfall, Threlfall, I am disappointed in you, I hired you because I saw potential, but you have only won 2 matches and you can´t even beat a man that weighs 100 pounds less than you? Well that must change because at Supremacy X, it will be Jack Threlfall versus...Thunderbolt in a no DQ match...and Threlfall, if you lose this match, you...will...be...fired" said Henry

"EXCUSE ME" said a man on the titantron

"Who are you?" asked Michaels

"I am Nick Cornish, the Founder slash President slash Writer slash Owner of Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, I have a letter that I was going to have mailed to you, Henry, but to save on postage, I´ll just read it to you right now" said Nick

"What´s this?" asked Travis

"To Mr Henry Michaels, me and the board of directors have noticed that you may be showing favouritism towards certain stars in EFW, since this is unallowed, and unprofessional, next week, EFW will see the debut if a new Co General Manager, thank you" said Nick

"Woah, this is huge" said Ryan

* * *

**NEXT WEEK:**

**1. Jack Threlfall Vs Joseph Winters**

**2. The Circus Clowns Vs Hannah Layla**

**3. Demonic DJ Vs Duke Jackson for the Zero G Championship**

**4. MARKK Vs Hunter Blakesfield Vs Thunder Long to determine the number one contender for the World Title at Supremacy X**

**5. Who will be the new Co GM?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Week 5

Time for the newest edition

THIS EDITION OF EFW IS DEDICATED TO THE LATE NELSON FRAZIER JR (AKA MABEL, VISCERA & BIG DADDY V) WHO SUFFERED A HEART ATTACK 4 DAYS AFTER HIS 43RD BIRTHDAY

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to the newest edition of EFW, I´m Travis Cade, with me as always is my colleague, Ryan Fawcer"

"Thanks Travis, tonight, the number one contenders for the tag titles and the world title will be determined" said Ryan

"Also tonight, Demonic DJ will defend the Zero G title against Duke Jackson" said Travis

"One thing that everyone is curious about is who is going to be the new Co General Manager of the company?" asked Ryan

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring.

"Tonight, I will break through Hunter Blakesfield and Thunder Long and earn my spot at Supremacy X where I will take what is rightfully mine, the world title, people have doubted me but tonight, I prove that I am the only one deserving of being the world champ" said MARKK

==Match 1==

Jack Threlfall comes to the ring with his new entrance music, 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, Jack Threlfall" said Lola Martins

"At Supremacy X, Jack Threlfall has been given one final chance to beat Thunderbolt, if he fails, he will be fired" said Travis

Joseph Winter´s music plays and Joseph does his signature entrance towards the ring.

"And from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

The bell rings

"Lock up by the 2 Europeans, Threlfall from England, Ace from Ireland, Jack prevails with an Irish whip and a back body drop" said Ryan

"Before the show, we learned that next week, Joseph Winters will face a debuting wrestler. Threlfall with a grounded headlock but Winters with kicks to the head to escape and now A ROLL UP BY JOSEPH WINTERS" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Kick out by the near 300 pounder and A HUGE CLOTHESLINE BY THRELFALL" said Ryan

"Jack Threlfall now setting Joey up for the DDT but Winters escapes and multiple kicks to the leg and AN ENZIGURI" said Travis

1! Kick out

"Another kick out, Winters now setting Silverslick up for something, going up top AND A DIVING BACK ELBOW" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"3 kick outs by Jack Threlfall, Winters is already exhausted and now setting Threlfall up for something, WOAH, A SUPERKICK BY JOSEPH WINTERS, WAIT, THUNDER LONG FROM BEHIND WITH A CHAIR" said Travis

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AS A RESULT OF A DISQUALIFICATION, JOSEPH WINTERS" said Lola

==Commercial Break==

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, after Supremacy X, our April PPV will be Hardcore Hellhole, the main event will be the 12 man weapons gauntlet for the EFW World Title" said Ryan

"Remember that later tonight, we find out the new Co GM of EFW, who is it?" asked Travis

"I don´t know but what I do know is that whoever it is, we will definately be surprised" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns music plays and The Circus Clowns walk to the ring.

"This is a handicap, number 1 contenders match, if Hannah Layla wins then he will recieve a shot at the EFW tag titles at Supremacy X with a partner of his choice. Introducing first, from the Circus of Insanity, Brutal Barry, Laughing Leonard, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Lola

Hannah Layla´s music plays and Hannah Layla comes out to the ring.

"And their opponent, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"Hannah Layla, has not won a match yet but think about how big it would be for is first win to be against 2 men who weigh over 600 pounds together" said Travis

The bell rings

"A huge lariet by Barry onto Hannah to start off and a cover" said Ryan

"Not even a one count, Barry now grabbing Layla by his hair and dragging him to the corner, tag made" said Travis

"Leonard in and both men could be setting up for a 3D that they adopted from their favourite tag team growing up, WOAH, Hannah reversing the flapjack attempt from Leonard into a DDT and a spinning kick that sends Barry to the floor" said Ryan

"HANNAH WITH A ROLL UP" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, HANNAH LAYLA" said Lola

"HOW DID HE DO IT? THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE JUST HAPPENED" said Ryan

==Commercial Break==

"This next match is for the Zero G Championship" said Lola

Duke Jackson´s music plays and Duke walks to the ring, pretending to escape from a straight jacket

"Introducing first..."

Before Lola could finish, Demonic DJ attacks Duke from behind with the Zero G title.

"Woah, the champion from behind, wait, setting Duke up at the ring post" said Travis

"OH MY GOD, SMACKING DUKE JACKSON in the face with the title belt while Duke was leaning against the ring post, and Duke is busted open, I don´t think that this match will happen" said Ryan

A shadowy figure appears on the titantron with his voice altered.

"DJ, I am the new Co GM of EFW, since Duke can´t compete tonight, let´s see you face him at Supremacy X with the title at stake" said the Co GM

==Commercial Break==

"This match is the main event, a triple threat match with the winner facing Powerline at Supremacy X for the World Heavyweight Title" said Lola

MARKK´s music plays and MARKK walks to the ring with Kevin Stang.

"Here comes MARKK, at Ruthless Aggression, MARKK fought Powerline in a ladder match for the World Title, when Powerline had the chance to win, he hit the Maple Leaf Leap from the top rope and won the match" said Travis

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter does his signature entrance to the ring alongside Jennifer Smith.

"Here comes the undefeated Hunter Blakesfield, will he earn a shot at the EFW World Title tonight?" asked Ryan

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"EFW's resident boxer" said Travis

"Introducing first, from Wherever the hell he desires, weighing 208 pounds, accompanied by Kevin Stang, MARKK" said Lola

The fans boo MARKK

"From New York City, weighing 247 pounds, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

The fans cheer Hunter

"And from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

The fans boo Long.

The bell rings.

"Here we go in this 3 way match, both MARKK AND LONG GOING AFTER HUNTER" said Ryan

"Hunter escaping the ring, and MARKK attacking Long from behind but Long counters into an Irish Whip AND A BACK BODY DROP sending MARKK to the arena floor, AND HUNTER WITH A SPEAR ON THE OUTSIDE" said Travis

"Long coming out and hammering away on Hunter, but Hunter Irish Whips Long into the ring post" said Ryan

"Hunter getting both men in the ring. Now Hunter going to the top Rope, WAIT!" said Travis

"The Asian Alliance coming out and pushing Hunter to the arena floor, I think Hunter may have hurt his leg" said Ryan

"Medical personal coming out to check on Hunter, in the ring, MARKK with a right hand to Long, kick to the gut and another" said Travis

"NOW A RUNNING CROSS BODY BY MARKK" said Ryan

"Stomp and a leg drop onto Long who quickly gets up AND A DROPKICK THAT SENDS LONG TO THE OUTSIDE" said Travis

"Long quickly gets back in, doing a bit of taunting but MARKK with a backhand chop" said Ryan

"Repeated shots by MARKK and a Suplex for good measure" said Travis

"A dropkick that sends Long into the corner and repeatedly slamming his head into the turnbuckle" said Ryan

"MARKK gets out of the ring, PICKING UP A CHAIR, THUNDER GETS OUT BUT MARKK WITH MULTIPLE CHAIR SHOTS AND A KNEE DROP TO THE ARM OF LONG" said Travis

"Medical personal have confirmed that Hunter did sprain his knee and will have to sit the rest of the match out" said Ryan

"MARKK trying something but Long reverses" said Travis

"Both men up and MARKK with the Irish Whip into the guardrail" said Ryan

"Tie up and MARKK with multiple shots to the head and knees to the gut, Irish Whip AND A RUNNING DROPKICK BY MARKK" said Travis

"MARKK gets Long back in and the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out, MARKK sets him up and THE D.O.A, WILL THAT BE IT?" asked Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, MARKK" said Lola

Henry Michaels comes out.

"Well done MARKK, you are the number one contender, and next week, Powerline will pick the stipulation for the title match at Supremacy X" said the GM

"You know Henry, I don't care, all I care about is winning the world title, and you should be worried about who is the new Co-GM" said MARKK

"I am not worried about him" said Henry

"You should be, because everyone backstage knows that whoever the new Co-GM is, he will do a better job than you, ever since you found out about the Co-GM, you have known that" said MARKK

"THAT IS IT, I WANT WHOEVER IS THE NEW GM TO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW" said Henry

There is silence, the lights go out, a spotlight shines on the stage and rock music is heard, a man wearing a black suit and a black bandana with a Curtis Axel like beard appears on the stage, there is no mistaking that the new Co GM is noneother than...

"OH MY GOD, MMA ICON AND FORMER WRESTLING CHAMPION, THE NEW CO-GM IS XANDER TAURUS" said Ryan

"THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE" said Travis

* * *

**Next Week:**

**1) Hannah Layla reveals his tag partner**

**2) Demonic DJ vs Furious Frye**

**3) Ashley Marie Brooks vs Tristen Colden (Non-Title Match)**

**4) Joseph Winters vs Debuting Superstar**

**5) 'The Magician' Martin Scarab & Barberino vs The Army**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**R.I.P Nelson Frazier Jr. (1971-2014)**


	8. Week 6

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, live from Honolulu, Hawaii, I'm Ryan Fawcer and next to me is Travis Cade" said Ryan

"Thank you Ryan, tonight Joseph Winters faces a debuting superstar, Hannah Layla reveals his tag team partner for Supremacy X to face the Misfits for the Tag Titles and Powerline reveals the stipulation for his World Title defence against MARKK at the PPV" said Travis

==Match 1==

Hannah Layla's new music (Workout Music) plays and Hannah Layla makes his way to the ring.

"This bout is set for one fall, introducing first, from Honolulu, Hawaii, weighing 223 pounds, Hannah Layla" said Lola

"Last week, Hannah Layla shocked us when he actually beat the Circus Clowns to become the number one contender for the tag titles" said Ryan

Brazilian Music plays and Suplex Salezza walks to the ring

"And his opponent, from Rio De Janero, Brazil, weighing 233 pounds, Suplex Salezza"

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men starting things off with a lock up, Hannah Layla prevails and now with an armlock and an Irish Whip" said Travis

"Hip toss by Hannah Layla and a cover" said Ryan

1! Kick out

"Kick out by Suplex, who got his name because he can deliver the most deadly Suplex moves ever" said Travis

"Hannah Layla now, has Suplex up, could be going for the Hawaiian Smasher" said Ryan

"Suplex reverses into a back Suplex and a cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kick Out

"Kick out by Hannah, WAIT, THE CIRCUS CLOWNS" said Ryan

"The Circus Clowns distracting Hannah Layla AND SUPLEX TAKES ADVANTAGE WITH THE FISHERMAN" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, SUPLEX SALEZZA" said Lola

The Circus Clowns remove the protective padding at the side of the ring, when Salezza comes near them, they hit a 3D onto him onto the concrete.

"OH, THE BIG TOP onto the concrete, Suplex is going to need medical assistance" said Ryan

Hannah asks for a mic.

"HEY, Clowns, I was going to save this for after the main event, but it's time to reveal my tag partner for Supremacy X" said Hannah

The Legion of Doom remix of Hero by Skillet plays and Hunter Blakesfield stands at the stage

"HUNTER BLAKESFIELD, but that's not all, I talked to the Co-GMs and they have placed you two in a tag match next week against me and Hunter" said Hannah

==Promo==

A battlefield is shown.

_In war, many men fall..._

Bodies are shown.

_But there is always that one soldier that cannot be destroyed..._

A shadow emerges from the field of soldiers like a zombie with his head face down when he stands up.

_I am that soldier!_

The shadow raises its head and 2 red lights appear as eyes.

**WARSMAN IS COMING!**

==Backstage interview==

"Please help me welcome my guest at this time, Demonic DJ" said Phil Boris, the backstage interviewer

DJ has the Zero G Title in his hand

"DJ, at Supremacy X, you have to defend the Zero G title against Duke Jackson, what are your thoughts going in?" asked Phil

"Phil, I am pissed off about this, Duke failed to win the Zero G title at Ruthless Aggression so he has to earn his shot, but no, he was given his shot...and now I find out that it's going to be a no holds barred match, that is just wrong, tonight, I am calling out anyone in the Zero G Division, I will make a statement" said DJ

==Match 2==

DJ is already in the ring

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Miami, Florida, the Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ" said Lola

Mexican music plays and EFW's 2 Luchadors walk to the ring with their new manager.

"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico, weighing 200 pounds, accompanied by Dark Hado and El Grosso, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go, the Zero G champ squaring off against one half of Team Mexico, Furious Frye" said Ryan

"Lariat to start off by DJ and now a Lou Thez Press by the Zero G champion, DJ is just vicious" said Travis

"Irish whip by DJ but Frye reverses and a dropkick by the Luchador" said Ryan

"Irish Whip by Frye, back body drop attempt countered into a piledriver by DJ, WAIT, DUKE JACKSON in the ring but quickly gets out" said Travis

"Frye taking advantage of the distraction, SPINEBUSTER BACKBREAKER" said Ryan

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, FURIOUS FRYE" said Lola

Frye takes the Zero G championship and a Mic.

"DJ demoníaco, algún día, yo y mi compañero oscuro Hado se viene para el G Campeonato cero, por lo que en la búsqueda, un día, la cinta será nuestro" said Frye

==Match 3==

Ashley Marie Brooks' music plays and Ashley walks to the ring with the Blossoms Title on her shoulder, swinging her hips

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 197 pounds, she is the EFW Blossoms Champion, Ashley Marie Brooks" said Lola

"The EFW Country Girl won the Blossom Title at Ruthless Aggression when she won the 8 Blossom Gauntlet after last eliminating Tristen Colden" said Travis

Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 125 pounds, Tristen Colden

The bell rings

"And here we go, lock up by these 2 ladies and Tristen pushing Ashley into the corner and an Irish Whip into the other corner and an attempt at a stinger splash but Ashley moves out of the way" said Ryan

"Don't forget about the upcoming debut of Warsman, now a headlock by Ashley but Tristen reverses it into a back Suplex" said Travis

"Wait, look, up in the rafters" said Ryan

"It's the same woman that was here 2 weeks ago after Jennifer Smith beat Queen B" said Travis

"Tristen now with a Lou Thez Press" said Ryan

"Ashley back up, Tristen going for the Stinger Splash again but Ashley sidesteps" said Travis

"Ashley with a roll up" said Ryan

1! 2! Hand on the rope

"2 count, don't forget that next week, Tristen Colden will face Jennifer Smith and the winner will face Ashley Marie Brooks at Supremacy X for the Blossom Title" said Travis

"ASHLEY HITS THE HELLS OVER NECKBREAKER" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"2 Count, Ashley going up, could be setting up for the Moonsault but TRISTEN FROM BEHIND WITH THE HIGHWAY TO HELL, SITDOWN POWERBOMB" said Travis

"Tristen setting Ashley up for that deadly Bulldog DDT, the Chicago Special" said Ryan

"SHE HITS IT, THAT COULD BE LIGHTS OUT FOR THE BLOSSOM CHAMPION" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

==Promo==

In a library, the camera pans to a brunette man, with a neatly trimmed beard, reading 'Of Mice And Men'.

"Hello there, now, leading up to Supremacy X, EFW is hiring some new talent, like me, the smartest man alive, PHD from Princeton university and former student at Harvard, but I left Harvard because it was way too easy. My IQ is 215, I am the next Albert Einstein, WWE Superstars and Legends such as Bobby Heenan, Damien Sandow, The Genius, compared to me, they are all just bugs, one thing I like to do is squash bugs like the pests they are, but where are my manners? My name...is Tyler DeToya...Remember that" said DeToya

**Tyler DeToya is coming soon.**

==Match 4==

Martin Scarab's music plays and the magician performs small magic tricks towards the ring.

"This is a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, from The Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, 'The Magician' Martin Scarab"

"The Magician is a fun wrestler to watch, he performs magic tricks during his entrance, I love his music but when that bell rings, he's all business

Barberino's music plays and Barberino walks to the ring with hair dressing supplies.

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing 199 pounds, BARBERINO" said Lola

"This man is a former Hair dresser and a former United States Marine" said Travis

The Army's music plays and The Army approach the ring in the same type of vehicle that Tony and John Cena used in Smackdown vs RAW 2009. SGT Hardin was driving and CPL Wilczynski was in the back with the American flag.

"And their opponents, SGT Hardin and CPL Wilczynski, THE ARMY" said Ryan

"SGT Hardin, the leader of this duo, Wilczynski, the muscle, no doubt that Wilczynski is the strongest member of the Zero G division" said Travis

"Before the match starts, The army requesting referee, Billy Kyler to perform a pat down on The Magician" said Ryan

"Kyler finding something, pulling a scarf out of Martin's sleeve, I love this trick, scarf after scarf" said Travis

The bell rings.

"Scarab removing his blazer and WILCZYNSKI FROM BEHIND" said Ryan

"CPL going for the Military Toss quickly but Martin reverses and a tag already made to Barberino who SLAPS ON THE SS SLEEPER" said Travis

"CPL may be about to tap out BUT HARDIN WITH THE SAVE" said Ryan

"CPL Irish whips Barberino into the corner, tag made to SGT Hardin, LOOK, CPL WITH THE MILITARY TOSS AND HARDIN WITH THE DIVING ELBOW" said Travis

1! 2! Scarab breaks the pin

"Scarab with the save and Barberino rolling out of the ring, CPL dragging Barberino back in and Hardin with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Kick out

"Kick out at 2, Barberino getting up slowly and DODGES THE CLOTHESLINE BY HARDIN AND TAG MADE TO SCARAB" said Travis

"Martin TAKING OUT CPL, AND A SHINING WIZARD TO SGT HARDIN" said Ryan

Martin Scarab hits a Lionsault, or, as he calls it...

"THE MAGIC CIRCLE, SCARAB WITH THE MAGIC CIRCLE, THAT HAS TO BE IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, BARBERINO AND 'THE MAGICIAN' MARTIN SCARAB" said Lola

"Well done to this new team, the former hair dresser and the magician" said Ryan

In the ring, SGT Hardin just stares angrily at CPL Wilczynski before walking away.

==Commentators==

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't forget to tune in to Supremacy X, Sunday 30th March" said Travis

"At the event, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla team to take on the tag champs, The Misfits for the EFW World Tag Team Championships" said Ryan

"Also, Jack Threlfall faces Thunderbolt in a no DQ match and if Jack Threlfall doesn't win, he will be fired" said Travis

"Duke Jackson wants the Zero G title but he's going to have to go through the champion, Demonic DJ to get it, can Duke win the No Holds Barred match and win the title?" asked Ryan

"And in the main event, in a rematch of Ruthless Aggression, Powerline defends the EFW World Heavyweight Championship against MARKK but what will be the stipulation?" asked Travis

Joseph Winters' music plays and Winters does his signature entrance to the ring.

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 155 pounds, Joseph Winters" said Lola

CM Punk's unused theme song 'Playing The Saint' (I know I said no copying anything from current or former wrestlers, and that includes entrance motion and music, but unused theme music doesn't count) plays and a man with a semi-muscular body with ear length black, hair coloured a little, a lip ring and pierced ears wearing Long black wrestling pants with the words Hell's Angel written in red, black boots and a trench coat with his logo on the back walks to the ring. Next to him is a brunette man wearing a black suit.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Claud Gorman, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, he is The Hells Angel, Jason Cage" said Lola

The bell rings and both men shake hands.

"Handshake by both men, show of respect, lock up, Cage pushing Winters into the corner referee, Billy Kyler saying he has to release the hold, what's the story behind Gorman on the outside?" asked Ryan

"He wanted to be a business man since he was young. he first got into business with movie making and show business. He got into managing wrestling because it was another thing of 'things I can manage' plus his wife Dakota (spelled like that) likes the traveling. He used to want to take over the family by getting money, and even helped pay for an eviction notice with the money he manually made. He went to Brown University almost immediately after high school. That's where he met his first love. She died in a car crash 2 years later- wait where am I getting at? he graduated college with a doctrine degree... He doesn't know how but. He signed up for an intern ship for a business man working in game making. But the man was fired an HE got the job. Sadly only as 'assistant manager'. That's where he met Dakota and 3 ½ years later, they married. He now has a 10 year old daughter and a boy at 7. he is now 37 years old." said Travis

"Too much detail Travis, anyway, kicks to the gut in the corner by Cage, but Winters fights out and an Irish Whip but Cage reverses and A CALF KICK, little taunting by Jason Cage, now Cage setting Winters up for something WAIT, ON THE APRON, IT'S THUNDER LONG, WOAH, CAGE WITH A SUPERKICK ONTO LONG, Winters trying to take advantage of the distraction BUT CAGE WITH ANOTHER SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Now Cage setting Winters up for something, SHIRIANU, a Shirianu, and the cover" said Travis

1! 2! Kick out

"WHAT? A kick out by Joseph Winters, Joey getting back to his feet, Cage getting ready BUT WINTERS WITH A BACKFLIP KICK" said Ryan

1! 2! Foot on the ropes

"Foot on the rope and now Joseph Winters setting Jason Cage up for something BUT CAGE WITH A JUMPING CUTTER, WINTERS MAY BE OUT OF IT" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here is your winner, Jason Cage" said Lola

"Jason Cage getting Winters back to his feet and Winters raising Cage's hand in victory"

==Commercial Break==

Powerline's music plays and the world champ walks to the ring with his signature entrance.

"Please welcome, the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline" said Lola

"I have thought long and hard about what the match type for Supremacy X is going to be, I thought maybe a Ladder match since I've already beat MARKK in that, but Ii thought we needed some originality, then I thought a cage match then I figured, no, MARKK isn't that type of animal, then I thought a table match which looked promising but I figured MARKK might get a splinter before he could set a table up, so I finally settled on a stipulation..." said Powerline

MARKK's music plays and MARKK appears on the stage.

"Powerline, now, I can easily convince you to pick the stipulation I want, but I had a better idea, turn around" said MARKK

Kevin Stang is behind Powerline and Stang hits a big boot onto the World Champ before leaving.

"Hey MARKK, I've decided on a stipulation for our World Title Rematch, a normal one fall match with Kevin Stang BANNED from ringside" said Powerline

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

**1) Hunter Blakesfield & Hannah Layla vs. The Circus Clowns**

**2) Jason Cage vs. Thunder Long**

**3) Jennifer vs. Tristen Colden to determine the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Title at Supremacy X**

**4) Powerline & Thunderbolt vs. MARKK & Jack Threlfall**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**ALSO, I need some ideas for original match types, if anyone has any ideas, please contact me through PM**


	9. Week 7

Time for the newest edition

Disclaime: I do not own wrestling

* * *

==Opening Credits==

==Opening Pyro==

"Welcome to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling, live from San Antonio, Texas I'm Ryan Fawcer and next to me is Travis Cade" said Ryan

"Ryan, tonight, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla face the Asian Alliance to get ready for their Tag Title match at Supremacy X, Jason Cage faces Thunder Long, Jennifer Smith faces Kelsey, Miss Mayhem and Queen B, the winner faces Ashley Marie Brooks at Supremacy X for the Blossom Title and in tonight's main event, Powerline and Thunderbolt face MARKK and Jack Threlfall to prepare all men for their matches at Supremacy X" said Travis

Rock music plays and Xander Taurus walks to the ring.

"HELLO SAN ANTONIO" said Xander

"Now, I couldn't be here last week because I was busy, but I'm here tonight, now, my first announcement as Co-GM is this, Next week it will be, Powerline versus...HUNTER BLAKESFIELD, but obviously, the title will not be on the line, but the winner will be allowed to add a stipulation to their match at Supremacy X...and who knows, if Hunter wins, that might put him in line for a world title match." said Xander

Henry Michaels' music plays and Henry walks to the ring.

"Xander, I have respect for you but you can't do that, Hunter has done nothing in the company to prove he deserves this, all he's done is beat 2 guys over and over" said Henry

"And now, he is one half of the Number 1 Contenders for the tag titles" said Xander

"That is true but he didn't earn that, his partner did" said Henry

"Still, Hunter is undefeated, so is Powerline, so next week, it won't just be for a stipulation in their match, it will be undefeated streak vs. undefeated streak" said Xander

"That is still unfair, the EFW Board of Directors will never approve" said Henry

"Actually, they already have" said Xander

Henry leaves the ring.

"Oh, Henry, one more thing, next week, EFW sees the debut if a new star, and his opponent will be...the Zero G Champion, Demonic DJ, how's that for my first day on the job?" asked Xander

==Match 1==

Hunter Blakesfield's music plays and Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla enter the ring together.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Jennifer Smith, at a total combined weight of 470 pounds, Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla" said Lola

"Don't forget that, later tonight, Jennifer Smith takes on Tristen Colden to determine the number one contender for the EFW Blossom Title at Supremacy X" said Ryan

The Circus Clowns Music plays and Leonard and Barry walk to the ring, Barry faking a limb and Leonard pretending to be scared of the fans.

"And from the Circus of Insanity, Laughing Leonard, Brutal Barry, The Circus Clowns" said Lola

The bell rings.

"Here we go, Hannah Layla starting things off with Brutal Barry" said Travis

"Lock up and Barry prevails into a headlock, tossing Hannah into the ropes but Hannah hits the dropkick, tag made and in comes Hunter" said Ryan

"Hunter going right after Brutal Barry and now with a crossface submission" said Travis

"Barry making it to the ropes, makes the tag to Leonard WHO QUICKLY hits Hunter with the clothesline but Hunter back up quickly AND LEONARD runs right into a dropkick by Hunter" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by Leonard, Hunter tags in Hannah Layla who goes up top AND HITS THE ELBOW DROP" said Travis

"HANNAH LOCKING IN A SHARPSHOOTER but Leonard making it to the bottom rope" said Ryan

"Hannah setting Leonard up for something BUT BARRY FROM BEHIND, GOING FOR THE CUTTER, but Hannah reverses into A NECKBREAKER" said Travis

"Leonard trying a sneak attack but Hannah dodges it and makes the tag to Hunter" said Ryan

"HUNTER HITS THE SPEAR" said Travis

"Wait, HANNAH WITH AN APRON SENTON, TAKING OUT BRUTAL BARRY" said Ryan

"Back in the ring HUNTER LOCKS IN THE CLOVERLEAF, HUNTER HAS LEONARD LOCKED IN THE CLOVERLEAF" said Travis

"AND LEONARD HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO TAP OUT" said Ryan

"Your winners as a result of a submission, Hannah Layla and Hunter Blakesfield" said Lola

"What a win for these 2, but can they get the job done at Supremacy X?" asked Travis

==Backstage==

"My guest at this time, Thunder Long" said Phil Boris

Thunder Long appears

"Thunder, tonight you have a match with Jason Cage but why did you try to interfere in Cage's match with Joseph Winters last week?"

"Because I don't like Winters, he shouldn't be here, he is just a useless fool who thinks he's great just because he's won 2 matches, someone needs to put a stop to him, so at Supremacy X, I am challenging Joseph Winters to a match, if he has any courage then he'll accept, but if he had any brains, he'll decline" said Thunder before leaving

==The Ring==

Cage is already in the ring. Gorman is at ringside.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, accompanied by Claud Gorman, from Modesto, California, weighing 225 pounds, Jason Cage" said Lola

Thunder Long's music plays and Thunder walks to the ring, throwing punches like a boxer.

"And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing 266 pounds, Thunder Long" said Lola

"Here comes the former professional boxer, will Joseph Winters accept his challenge?" asked Ryan

The bell rings

"Here we go, both men appear to be starting with a test of strength" said Travis

"NO, Thunder Long with a kick to the gut" said Ryan

"Long following it up with a punch to the head" said Travis

"Long now with the Irish whip, FOLLOWS IT UP with a flapjack onto the to rope" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by Cage, Long now trying something BUT CAGE WITH A KICK TO THE GUT" said Travis

"Cage starting to fight back and just hammering away at Thunder Long" said Ryan

"Cage going for a dropkick in the corner BUT THUNDER moves out of the way in time" said Travis

"Long now with repeated shots in the corner, referee Tom Adams forcing the break" said Ryan

"Cage going for a dropkick BUT LONG PULLING THE REFEREE in the way, ref down" said Travis

"AND LONG WITH THE SUPERKICK" said Ryan

"Taking advantage and going outside and grabbing a steel chair" said Travis

"Long back in, going for the chair shot BUT CAGE DUCKS OUT THE WAY AND A RUNNING DROPKICK, knocking Long down and the chair out of the ring, referee back up" said Ryan

"Cage with an Irish Whip into the corner AND LONG GOES SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE CORNER RING POST" said Travis

"Cage going right after Long but the referee telling him to stop, Cage going to try something, WAIT, THUNDER LONG WITH A STEEL CHAIR SHOT AND THE REFEREE CALLS FOR THE BELL" said Ryan

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Jason Cage" said Lola

"WAIT, Long continuously using that chair on the shoulder of Jason Cage" said Travis

"Throwing away the chair, AND AN ARMBAR, THUNDER LONG LOCKS IN A DEADLY ARMBAR" said Ryan

"WAIT, LOOK JOSEPH WINTERS WITH A KENDO STICK IN HAND" said Travis

"WINTERS COMING TO THE AID OF JASON CAGE AND CHASES AWAY THUNDER LONG" said Ryan

Winters requests a mic.

"HEY LONG, I've been giving this some thought, I have decided to accept your challenge for a match at Supremacy X, but on one condition...I pick the match...And I pick...3 STAGES OF HELL...WE START WITH A FLAG MATCH...THEN A STRAP MATCH...FINALLY, A LAST RIDE MATCH" said Travis

==Match 3==

Jennifer's music plays and Jennifer Smith walks to the ring, blowing kisses to the fans.

"This is a number one contenders match set for one fall, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, JENNIFER SMITH" said Lola

Tristen Colden's music plays and Tristen does backflips down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, TRISTEN COLDEN" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this blossom match, Jennifer Smith against Tristen Colden, both ladies starting things off with a test of strength and Colden prevails BUT JENNIFER WITH THE KICK TO THE GUT" said Ryan

"Jennifer with a backhand chop to the chest of Tristen Colden, and a kick to the leg" said Travis

"Now, Colden fighting back with multiple shots to the gut" said Ryan

"Now Colden already going for Chicago Special, BUT JENNFIER REVERSING" said Travis

"Oh wait, look" said Ryan

The same woman from over the past couple of weeks is in the front row of the crowd.

"Who is this woman?" asked Travis

"I don't know but LOOK OUT" said Ryan

"Both Blossoms to the arena floor, they have a 10 count to get back in" said Travis

1!

"Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal, begins the count" said Ryan

2!

"Both Blossoms exchanging rights and lefts on the outside" said Travis

3!

"WOAH, Colden went for a clothesline but Jennifer ducked it " said Ryan

4!

"Jennifer gets the running start AND LOCKS COLDEN INSIDE THE CHRISTO" said Travis

5!

"But a submission hold is completely useless outside the ring" said Ryan

6!

"Sophia Azreal at a 6 count" said Travis

7!

"Only a 3 count to go, I don't think the Blossoms notice the count" said Ryan

8!

"Jennifer not letting go" said Travis

9!

"Jennifer releases and running in the ring" said Ryan

10!

"Wait...Did Jennifer get in the ring in time?" asked Travis

Sophia Azreal checks the replay footage.

Sophia talks to Lola

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Blossom Referee, Sophia Azreal has determined that Jennifer Smith did not return to the ring in time, therefore, this match is a double countout" said Lola

Xander's music plays and both Co-GMs appear on stage.

"Obviously, we need a number one contender" said Henry

"However, this is a double countout" said Xander

"Therefore, neither of you girls won, so the number one contender will not be either of you" said Henry

"Woah, Henry, you say neither won...I say neither lost, therefore, in reality, at Supremacy X, Ashley Marie Brooks will defend the Blossom Title against Jennifer Smith...AND Tristen Colden...IN A THREE WAY DANCE" said Xander

==Commercial Break==

"Ladies and gentlemen, Supremacy X is heating up" said Ryan

"That's right, Jack Threlfall faces Thunderbolt one more time but if Jack Threlfall fails to win, he will be fired on the spot" said Travis

"Also, Joseph Winters faces Thunder Long in a 3 Stages of Hell Match with a Flag match, a Strap match and a Last Ride Match" said Ryan

"Ashley Marie Brooks defends her Blossom title against Jennifer Smith and Tristen Colden in a 3 Way Dance" said Travis

"The Misfits defend their EFW Tag Titles against the new tag team of Hunter Blakesfield and Hannah Layla" said Ryan

"In a No Holds Barred Match, Demonic DJ defends the Zero G Title against Duke Jackson" said Travis

"And in the main event, Powerline defends his World Heavyweight Championship against MARKK with Kevin Stang banned from ringside" said Ryan

"And, every year, Supremacy X will have a musical guest star who will get an official induction into the EFW Hall of Fame" said Travis

"Also, here is the first inductee, a true symbol of wrestling" said Ryan

**_In wrestling, only one man can do the things he can do_**  
**_Hunter: "He's innovative, he's unpredictable"_**  
**_Multi time world champion in both TNA and WWE_**  
**_Hannah Layla: "He is definitely wildly charismatic and hugely entertaining"_**

**_He is...JEFF HARDY_**  
**_Hunter: "A fan favourite, he is always willing to put his body on the line to get the win"_**  
**_Powerline: "Some of the things he does is unbelievable"_**

**_We are proud to introduce Jeffery Nero Hardy at the first ever inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame._**

"And so Jeff Hardy will be the first ever inductee into the EFW Hall of Fame where he will join our musical guest for Supremacy X along with 5 other inductees" said Travis

Powerline's music plays and Powerline and Thunderbolt appear at the stage, they fist bump eachother and breakdance down the ramp.

"This is your main event, a tag team match set for one fall, introducing first, at a combined weight of 440 pounds, the team of Thunderbolt and the World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline, they are TEAM ELECTRIC" said Lola

"Team Electric making their tag team debut, not counting the 6 man tag match a few weeks ago, Thunderbolt and the World Champ, Powerline, here comes their opponents" said Ryan

MARKK's music plays and MARKK slowly approaches the ring alongside Kevin Stang.

"And their opponents, first, accompanied by Kevin Stang, from Wherever the Hell He Desires, weighing 208 pounds, MARKK" said Lola

Jack Threlfall's music plays and Jack generically walks to the ring.

"And his partner, from Rotherham, England, weighing 299 pounds, JACK THRELFALL" said Lola

The bell rings

"Here we go with this tag match, MARKK starting things off with Powerline. MARKK quickly puts Powerline into that headlock but Powerline escapes and pushes MARKK into the ropes, BUT MARKK with the dropkick taking down Powerline" said Travis

"MARKK now getting Powerline into the corner AND MARKK with a back elbow AND FOLLOWS it up with a Snapmare and a Bow and Arrow submission hold" said Ryan

"Powerline reverses AND INTO THE INVERTED BRIDGE" said Travis

1! MARKK gets his shoulder off the mat

"MARKK gets the shoulder up AND A ROLL UP" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"A Kickout, now MARKK with the backhand chop, BUT POWERLINE with a back kick AND A PELE KICK" said Travis

"MARKK still standing, BUT POWERLINE with a back fist, AND A GROUNDED DROPKICK" said Ryan

1! Kickout

"Kickout by MARKK and A TAKEDOWN BY THE MASKED PRINCE OF EVIL" said Travis

"Knee drop to the leg of Powerline and a stomp for good measure" said Ryan

"Ankle lock, NO HE'S PULLING POWERLINE BY THE LEG over to his corner and the tag made to Jack Threlfall, who hits a standing elbow drop" said Travis

"Now Powerline backed into a corner AND A RUNNING FACE WASH BY THE NEAR 300 POUNDER" said Ryan

"Powerline back to his feet BUT THRELFALL with the boot, Jack Threlfall now going for a running corner slingshot splash BUT POWERLINE MOVES OUT OF THE WAY" said Travis

"POWERLINE FOLLOWS UP WITH A SHINING WIZARD" said Ryan

"Both men now trying to get the tag, Powerline makes the tag, Thunderbolt in AND THUNDERBOLT, with a Blackout, preventing Jack Threlfall from making the tag" said Travis

"BUT MARKK WITH THE HUGE KICK TO THE FACE OF THUNDERBOLT WHILE THUNDERBOLT WAS NEAR THE ROPES" said Ryan

"Referee, Zack Darrens, confronting MARKK" said Travis

"WOAH, LOOK OUT" said Ryan

"WOAH, POWERLINE JUST STEPPED OVER THE BACK OF THE REFEREE and hit the Deadman Dive, shades of WWE Superstar, The Undertaker" said Travis

"Back in the ring, both men making it to their feet and THRELFALL with a clothesline now just taunting Thunderbolt, AND AN ELBOW DROP FOR GOOD MEASURE" said Ryan

"Threlfall taunting again BUT POWERLINE IN THE RING, rebounding off the ropes AND A HUGE DROPKICK to Jack Threlfall" said Travis

"MARKK in the apron, MARKK HITTING A HUGE SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW DROPKICK" said Ryan

"Thunderbolt going for something on MARKK, BUT MARKK REVERSES INTO A WHEELBARROW HOLD, AND JACK THRELFALL WITH THE BOOT" said Travis

1! 2! Powerline breaks the pin

"Powerline makes the save AND NOW POWERLINE WITH A HUGE HURRICANRANA TAKING MARKK OUT OF THE RING" said Ryan

"Uh oh, DOUBLE FLAPJACK by Team Electric, Jack Threlfall getting up quickly, Powerline running straight at him BUT THRELFALL PULLS DOWN THE ROPE, TAKING POWERLINE OUT OF THE RING" said Travis

"WAIT, THUNDERBOLT WITH A DROPKICK, JACK THRELFALL NOW DRAPED OVER THE SECOND ROPE" said Ryan

Thunderbolt rebounds off the rope and hits a Tiger Feint Kick to Jack Threlfall, also known as the...

"SIX ONE NINE, A MOVE THAT THUNDERBOLT ADOPTED FROM REY MYSTERIO, NOW THUNDERBOLT GOING UP" said Travis

"Could be going for the 450 splash" said Ryan

"NO, MARKK distracting Thunderbolt, BUT THUNDERBOLT taking out MARKK, but the distraction was enough for Threlfall to recover and hit the Belly to Belly Suplex" said Travis

"Both men are down, WAIT, Threlfall with the cover" said Ryan

1! 2! Powerline breaks it up

"Powerline makes the save BUT MARKK PULLING POWERLINE TO THE OUTSIDE AND HITS THE WORLD CHAMP WITH THE DOA" said Travis

"MARKK in the ring now, Thunderbolt with a back kick, knocking MARKK to the floor, AND A DROPSAULT onto Jack Threlfall, using the Dropsault to hit a standing Moonsault onto MARKK" said Ryan

"WAIT, THRELFALL FROM OUT OF NOWHERE WITH THE DDT" said Travis

"MARKK makes it back to the apron, making the forced tag, Thunderbolt didn't see it, now Threlfall HITS THE TIGERBOMB, MARKK going to the top rope AND HITS THE DIVING LEG DROP" said Ryan

"Threlfall has Powerline in a headlock on the outside, there's no one to break the pin" said Travis

1! 2! 3!

"Here are your winners, MARKK and Jack Threlfall" said Lola

"What a win, MARKK the number one contender gaining momentum heading into Supremacy X" said Ryan

"What will happen next week?" said Travis

* * *

gp

**NEXT WEEK**

**1) The second Hall of Fame inductee**

**2) Jason Cage & Joseph Winters vs. The Asian Alliance**

**3) Demonic DJ vs. Debuting Superstar**

**4) Hunter Blakesfield vs. Powerline with the winner getting to add a stipulation to his Supremacy X match**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I know this chapter is early but the chances are I won't be able to post it on Monday**


End file.
